Set In A Song
by domdom97
Summary: Senior year at Hollywood Arts, Beck and Jade are still apart as Beck sets his eyes on someone new. Tori, little does he know she feels the same. Sikowitz gives the class a project in which they have to work in pairs, luckily Beck and Tori get paired together, unaware of the events to follow... Rated T just in case:) COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first fanfic! Please read it and tell me what you think:) i'm on twitter as V0teF0rPedr0**

**So, this is set in senior year at Hollywood Arts, just imagine that 'Tori Fixes Beck And Jade' never happened so Beck and Jade are still broken up. Bori all the way!**

It was Monday morning and Tori was her usual happy self. She walked through the doors of Hollywood Arts and into the buzz of the school. People everywhere were dancing or singing or playing various instruments, smiling and laughing. Even people just talking in small groups seem to glow with happiness. The atmosphere is completely different to anywhere else is on a Monday morning. Tori made her way to her locker, pressing the small button in the bottom corner and turning on the lights, illuminating the words 'Make It Shine'. She found the books she needed for the needed for the day and left the rest in her locker. She quickly checked her reflection in her mirror and shut the door. "Tori" she turned to see the boy belonging to the voice, walking over.

"Hey, Andre" she smiled at her best friend, with his dark skin, brown eyes and perfect white smile. "S'up, Tor?"

"Not a lot, you?"

"I am fine" he replies, stretching out the 'I' sound. _Someone's in a good mood_ thought Tori. "Do you know what that new project is that Sikowitz setting us?" André shook his head, all weekend Tori had been wondering what Sikowitz had up his sleeve, but it was always good so she wasn't worried. Soon the whole gang was congregated around the lockers: Tori, André, Beck, Cat, Robbie and Jade. Things had been a little awkward between everyone since Beck and Jade broke up, they went out their way to ignore each other so the rest of the gang ended up just trying to fill the silence. The bell rang overhead for their first lesson, Sikowitz.

Beck followed his friends through the door to Sikowitz's classroom, Tori was walking a short distance in front of him, he could smell her hair and see how it flowed every time she moved, how each individual wave took its own course, no two the same, right to the tips. He woke himself up from his daydream and realised he was staring. Quickly recovering he looked around for a spare seat, there was two; one next to Jade and one next to Tori. Easy decision, dropping his body in the seat next to Tori and his bag on the floor, he could feel Jade's eyes burning holes into the back of his head. Sikowitz was sat at the edge of the stage with his legs crossed and his shoes off. "Today class, as you all know we are starting a new project." Tori's heart fluttered with excitement for two reasons; Beck had sat next to her and they were about to find out about their new project. There were two boxes set up at the back of the stage, Sikowitz continued. "So 'what is this new project?' you ask. Well don't be so impatient, I'm getting there." He stood up and stepped off of the stage. "It is important for every actor to be able to interpret something and base a performance on it" he was now pacing up and down the aisle between the chairs. "You will work in pairs to listen to a song and then base a performance on it" Tori considered this, it sounded like the perfect project, many times she had listened to a song and pictured herself in the music video, excitement was building inside of her. "As you can see, there are two boxes on the stage, you will go to the first one and choose the name of your partner, and the second will tell you the song on which you are basing your performance."

Sikowitz began to direct students to pick their partners names, each one was read aloud so the partners didn't end up both choosing a name. André stuck his hand in the box and pulled out two names at once, in a split second he threw one back in, hoping the one had picked was Tori, unfolding the paper his heart sank, looking up he met the expectant eyes of his classmates, focussing on the one with the pale skin and black hair. "Jade" he then turned around to choose a song, he rifled through the paper in the box and pulled one out he then turned to read this out also, "Valerie – The Zutons_" at least it's a good song_ he thought. He stepped off the stage and returned to his seat, he didn't look at Jade, he knew the kind of look she would have on her face. Jade slouched in her chair, she had spent the whole time begging for her name to be read out by anyone but Beck, however now she knew that she definitely wasn't his partner the realisation hit her that that was exactly what she wanted.

Beck took his turn to go pick a name, all in all he wasn't bothered who he chose, now that Jade was taken he was filled with a sense of relief. He shoved his hand into the first box, not many names were left now. He and Tori were the only ones from their friendship group that didn't yet have partners; André had Jade and Robbie had Cat. He looked out into the classroom as he unfolded his paper, seeing the words 'Tori Vega' made his insides jump with joy. It was such a cliché feeling but it was true. "Tori" he read out, not missing the slight widening of her ever-present smile. Now to choose a song, again he shoved his hand into the box and pulled out a piece of paper, it read "Romeo and Juliet – Dire Straits" _this should be easy_, he thought, _I got the partner I wanted and a song I really like. _Beck went back to his next to Tori, he leaned closer to her and whispered "Hey, partner" she looked around with a smile plastered on her face before replying "I love that song!" she then faced the front again as the last of the students picked their songs and partners, she couldn't see the smile creeping on Beck's face.

At lunch the gang discussed their project, Tori bit into her turkey sandwich, trying to avoid the looks she was getting from Jade. As the gang talked around them Beck leaned down to Tori, "Want to come to mine after school and we can work on the project?" Tori looked up into his eyes, it felt like the first time she saw him, when she just spilt coffee on him and tried to wipe it off as their eyes met. "Sure" she was so overwhelmed she wasn't sure if he had even heard her.

**So that's the end on Chapter 1, please comment and tell me what you think or if you have any suggestions for what you want to happen:) thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

After school Beck waited for Tori by his car, she walked out talking to Andre and Cat. He observed her, the way she talked, walked, laughed, smiled. Tori spotted Beck looking over and remembered their plans, not that she could forget them. Tucking her hair behind her ear she made her way over to him. "Hey" they both said at the same time, and then laughed, also at the same time. Tori felt her cheeks heating up and moved to get into Beck's passenger seat, he slipped into the driver's seat and turned the car on. Tori looked around her, his car was a mess; CDs were scattered all over the floor and dashboard, along with receipts and empty bottles of water. Beck turned on the radio, seeing the exasperated look on Tori's face as the gazed around at his car, he had never been the neatest of people. The sound of the radio broke the silence between them.

Tori stared out the window, watching the LA scenery pass by, the big houses and the fancy cars. She rifled through her mind, desperately looking for something to say. _Should I talk about the project? School? Jade?_ She settled on just not saying anything at all. They began driving up a street Tori recognised, Beck pulled into a driveway and Tori saw his RV, the last time she was in it, she was with everyone else in their gang and Trina. They were stuck inside it for hours during a heat wave. She laughed to herself, remembering that day, as she got out of the car. Beck heard Tori laugh, _was she laughing at his RV? She had been in it before why would she be laughing at it? _He thought. Tori looked over at him, and smiled widely before saying "remember when we were stuck in there for hours?" and he did, he was still with Jade then, their problems hadn't been so bad back then.

He walked over to the door and unlocked it, holding it open for Tori. He closed the door behind him before turning to Tori who had sat down on his couch. She was searching around for something in her bag and after about a minute she pulled out her PearPod. Tori looked up, having realised that Beck was staring at her in confusion. "Want to listen to the song?" _aww_, he thought _she really does like that song_. He remembered back to all those girls who said they liked things he did just to impress him, and in the end it had the opposite effect.

He took her PearPod out of her hand and plugged it into his speakers, she watched him carefully as he scrolled through her music to find it. Her music collection really did impress him, they had so many bands and stuff in common. How had he gone this long not really realising how cool Tori actually was? Or how beautiful? They had had their moments before, they almost kissed before the Platinum Music Awards but Tori pulled away because of Jade. Then they went on an 'opposite date', deep down he knew how much he had wanted that to become a real date before they got tracked down by Jade. One way or another, every moment he and Tori had got ruined by Jade and their history, he was going to make sure that never happened again. It was all in the past.

"Beck? Earth to Beck." Tori had awoken him from his thoughts, he realised that he had been pressing down on the screen of her PearPod continuously and it was starting to get a little sweaty from his finger. Tori had her head right next to him when she spoke, her breath rustling though his hair. _Control yourself, Oliver. _

"Sorry, I was just… er… looking at your music. You have some…erm… good songs" _seriously? _he asked himself. Tori laughed, _at least she thinks I'm being funny and not like a complete freak._ Tori laughed to cover her blushing, _Beck thinks I have good taste in music, wow, _was all she could think. She felt her cheeks reddening again, wondering why Beck always has this effect on her.

The song started to play over Beck's speakers, he saw the spark of recognition in Tori's eyes. He stood up and walked over to her, she swayed slightly to music. Without thinking he put his hand out to Tori, he wanted to dance. Tori looked up at him, meeting his eyes, seeing a look of playfulness. Suddenly, Beck bowed to her, before standing straight and saying "would you do me the honour of dancing with me, Tori?" she loved a gentleman, so she milked the opportunity for all it was worth. "Not until you use my proper name, Beckett Oliver." Was her reply, he quickly caught on to what she was saying and played along. "Why of course. Would you, Victoria Vega, please do me, Beckett Oliver, the honour of dancing with me?"

"Why of course I will, Mister Oliver." Tori took beck's hand, his skin surprisingly soft, at first they held each other with uncertainty, when they got over the initial awkwardness they got caught up in the song, wrapping their arms around each other. Moving with the music, feeling the warmth of each other.

The song stopped but they didn't, just holding each other and enjoying every second of it, Tori's arms were around Beck's neck and his around her waist. After a few minutes he felt himself tightening his grip on Tori, she flicked her head up and he instantly worried, thinking _oh my god, let go Beck she pretty much just flinched! _He let his arms drop but Tori's didn't move, she liked it too much to let go. Her body missed the feel of Beck's strong arms. She dropped her arms down by her side and they just stood, looking into each other eyes, getting closer and closer…

André was sat on Jade's bed, her bedroom was dark purple and all the furniture was black. The sunlight crept though the window, doing nothing to counteract the darkness. Jade sat at the opposite side of the bed, observing Andre's movements, watched him look around, lick his lips. Their song was 'Valerie by the Zutons' she was familiar with it but, she wasn't a big fan. Andre licked his lips again, the way he always did when he didn't know what to say. "So, Jade. What d'ya want to do for the song?" they had listened to it on repeat for over a half hour but, both their minds were still totally blank. Andre looked down at his phone screen, 9pm. He took another look up at Jade, she hadn't said anything in a while so he took that to mean she didn't have any idea either. "Look, Jade. It's getting late, I better get back to my grandma" Jade nodded in agreement, suddenly bringing herself back to life. "Whatever, see you at school." Andre let himself out of her house and drove home, being with Jade made him crave normal conversation. He pulled out his phone again and texted Tori:

_To: Tori_

_From: Andre_

_hey Tor, what's u doin'? _

He waited in his driveway for her to reply, when she didn't he got out and went inside. "Grandma? I'm home" _she's probably hiding under her bed again_, Andre thought, the last time she did was about a week ago, she convinced herself that there was someone behind the mirror impersonating her. He jogged up the stairs, "Grandma…"


	3. Chapter 3

It had lasted maybe a few seconds, but Tori were sure it was the best kiss she had ever had. Beck was the perfect guy; the dark fluffy hair, the big brown eyes, the tanned skin. But what really got her was his personality, his unending loyalty to his friends and his skill; he was a brilliant actor and when he sang Tori felt her heart beating out of her chest.

The two of them stood quietly, minds ticking over about what just happened. Beck had dreamt of that moment ever since Tori's second day when they kissed during Alphabet Improv, he knew it was just a stage kiss but it felt like more. They'd had even more stage kisses since then, it seemed every time they got into pairs for a romance acting exercise, they were always together. Beck promised himself on the day of their graduation he would ask Sikowitz why he always put them together.

Tori searched through her mind for something to say, she began to wish that her mind would work like Google, she could just type in 'things to say to Beck after we've kissed' and some suggestions would come up. _Kissing is an odd word _she thought, "it should be called 'face battling'" she said and with incredible speed she covered her mouth with her hand, _did I really just say that out loud?_ Beck started to chuckle, "what's face battling?" Tori was horrified, her cheeks were turning red, "I was just thinking to myself that 'kissing' is a weird word," she laughed quietly before continuing "instead we should call it something like 'face battling'" Tori hid her face in her hands, _this is so embarrassing _she thought. Tori pulled her hands away from her head and looked up at Beck, he was smiling like a kid on Christmas morning. He lifted his hand and cupped Tori's cheek with it "I, Beckett Oliver, challenge you, Victoria Vega, to a face battle." She felt her cheeks heat up again, she thought Beck was joking but his face was serious, and only a few centimetres away. Her eyes met his and she was drawn in by them. They leaned in closer as Tori whispered "Challenge accepted."Their mouths met, lips moving against each other, Beck's arm wrapped around Tori's waist as hers travelled to his neck. In the distance Tori's phone made a beeping sound but they ignored it, giving all their attention to each other. Beck opened his mouth, giving Tori's tongue access. After a while they pulled away, out of breath. They rested their foreheads against each other, not breaking eye contact.

"We should, um, decide what we're gonna do for this project." Tori said before picking up her bag and sitting back on Beck's couch. "Sure" Beck breathed before sitting down next to her as Tori pulled out a notepad, her phone fell to the floor but, she didn't reach to pick it up. "So I was thinking" she began, "we could do our performance as if it was Romeo and Juliet the play?"

"Yeah that's a good idea" Beck agreed "why don't we have a look at the lyrics and try to maybe work from that"

"So, you can be Romeo and I will be Juliet" Tori suggested

"Damn, I wanted to be Juliet" Beck chuckled and Tori punched him lightly in the arm. Beck grabbed his laptop and pulled up the song lyrics.

"A lovestruck Romeo sings the streets a serenade

Laying everybody low with a love song that he made

Finds a streetlight steps out of the shade

Says something like 'you and me babe how about it?'

Juliet says 'hey it's Romeo, you nearly gimme me a heart attack'

He's underneath the window she's singing 'hey la my boyfriend's back

You shouldn't come around here singing up at people like that

Anyway what you gonna do about it?'"

Tori reads through the lyrics, "it should be quite easy to just use what the characters say in the song as lines for us" Beck nodded in agreement

"'Juliet the dice were loaded from the start

And I bet and you exploded in my heart

And I forget I forget the movie song

When you gonna realise it was just that the time was wrong Juliet?'

Come up on different streets they both were streets of shame

Both dirty both mean yes and the dream was just the same

'And I dreamed your dream for you and now your dream is real

How can you look at me as if I was just another one of your deals?

When you can fall for chains of silver you can fall for chains of gold

You can fall for pretty strangers and the promises they hold

You promised me everything you promised me thick and thin yeah

Now you just say oh Romeo yeah you know I used to have a scene with him

Juliet when we made love you used to cry "

They read the line at the same time, 'when we made love', both of them felt their cheeks heat up and their heart beats quicken. _Awkward_, Tori thought, but didn't say anything she just kept reading.

"You said I love you like the stars above, I'll love you till I die

And there's a place for us, you know the movie song

When you gonna realise it was just that the time was wrong Juliet?

I can't do the talk like they talk on tv

And I can't do a love song like the way it's meant to be

I can't do everything but I'd do anything for you

I can't do anything except be in love with you

And all I do is miss you and the way we used to be

All I do is keep the beat, the bad company

And all I do is kiss you through the bars of a rhyme

Juliet I'd do the stars with you any time

Juliet when we made love you used to cry

You said I love you like the stars above and I'll love you till I die

There's a place for us you know the movie song

When you gonna realise it was just that the time was wrong Juliet?'

A lovestruck Romeo sings the streets a serenade

Laying everybody low with a love song that he made

Finds a convenient streetlight steps out of the shade

Says something like 'you and me babe how about it?'

'You and me babe, how about it?'"

When they finished reading, Tori caught sight of the time on Beck's laptop, 9.15pm. _What had they been doing for 6 hours?_ She thought. "I em, best get going. Can I use your bathroom?" Beck nodded and pointed to the door. At the sink Tori saw her reflection in the mirror, her hair was a mess. As she turned out the door she saw all the hair products on a little shelf in the shower_. I knew his wasn't like that naturally_, he laughed to herself.

Tori collected her bag from in front of the couch and made her way to the door of the RV. Beck stood up and followed her, "So I'll see you tomorrow, at school" Tori nodded, as Beck pulled her into a hug and planted a soft kiss on her cheek "Bye, Tor" her heart fluttered in her chest. She walked away from the RV and out onto the street, the sky was still light and her house wasn't far away.

Tori remember about hearing her phone go off earlier, the little beeping sound it made when she got a text. She rummaged around in her bag as walking up the sidewalk, after about a minute of searching she came up empty handed, thinking _maybe I left it at Beck's… _a sudden dull pain interrupted her thoughts, her head filled with the sensation. Tori fell to the ground with a thud.

Beck had sat back down on his couch, when he heard music playing, Make It Shine was playing from somewhere in his room, he didn't recall ever playing it before so, _where could it be coming from? _He thought, he traced the sound the floor in front of his couch, Tori's PearPhone laid on the floor, screen lit with the words 'Mom calling'. _Tori left her phone, great now I have a reason to catch up with her! _ Beck picked up the phone as the ringing stopped, and headed to the door, practically running up the street when he saw what seemed to be someone laid on the sidewalk. He jogged the few meters between and his stomach fell like a rock when he saw the long brown hair splayed out, and the thin frame of Tori. He shoved her phone into his back pocket and bent down to her. Her face angelic and calm, like she had just gone for a nap. Beck saw the red mark growing on her forehead, stretching from her left temple and along her eyebrow. His mind raced as he thought about what would have happened to her if he hadn't come to return her phone. Beck hooked one arm under her knees and the other around her back, lifting her up to him and off of the ground, with his hand he kept hold of her bag so it wouldn't fall to the floor. Without thinking he carried her back to his RV and laid her down on his bed. He's read somewhere that if someone got concussion you shouldn't let them go to sleep. He put his hands on her shoulders, gently shaking her "Tori, Tori, wake up please…"

**So there's chapter 3! What do you think? please review and let me know:)**


	4. Chapter 4

Tori opened her eyes to see a blurred face, hovering just above hers. "Tori, thank god." Beck's whole body filled with relief as Tori's eyes opened, she looked around but couldn't focus on anything. Her head pounded with a blunt pain, she tried to sit up but felt dizzy. "Hey, hey, it's okay." Beck had his arm underneath her neck, supporting her head. He smiled down at her, he helped her sit up properly, not letting go. Tori could feel the warmth of his body next to hers, taking in her surroundings she started to worry, _why am I waking up in Beck's bed with a sore head? _

Tori felt something cold press against her forehead, "Here, have some ice" Beck was holding an ice pack wrapped in a t-shirt to Tori's head, after a few minutes he pulled it away and kissed the bruise that was forming. Tori looked up into his eyes before asking, "What happened? All I remember is walking home and looking for my phone…" Beck moved her hair off of her face and sat down next to her, his arm snaked around her waist. "You walked into a tree branch, I think" Tori buried her face in her hands

"Oh my god, that's so embarrassing" she and Beck laughed, after he had lost all his worry, the circumstances were quite amusing. "It's just a good job I found you" it suddenly dawned on Tori, what may have happened if he hadn't found her, it wasn't a busy street, she could have been there all night. _Why did he come looking for her anyway?_ Tori thought, "Why did you come looking for me?" Beck leaned back and reached into his back pocket before handing Tori her phone, he looked her in the eyes before saying "I had to give you this, your mom called and I found it on my floor"

"Thank you" she took it off of him and put in her jeans pocket, "God, my mom, I should probably go home" she stood up and felt the dizziness again, Beck put his arms around her before pulling her down on top of him. He put his mouth close to her ear and whispered "after what just happened to you, I'm not letting you go anywhere on your own." Tori loved having Beck so close to her and by the sound of his voice she could tell that he cared. "What about my mom?" Tori asked, she almost didn't at the chance of ruining the moment.

"I'll call and explain what happened. Tell her you're staying here tonight" Tori knew her mom probably wouldn't mind, her parents were quite relaxed with her and her sister. She knew why; they trusted Tori and just wanted Trina out of the house. "What about pyjamas and clothes for tomorrow? What about a toothbrush?" Tori was overthinking it all, her mind was going at a 100 miles an hour and spinning out of control, that just made it hurt more.

"Tori calm down, you can borrow one of my t-shirts as pyjamas, I have a spare toothbrush and I will drop you off at your house before school tomorrow so you can get ready there. Okay?" Beck finally breathed after saying all that in one go, tori looked up at him, obviously relieved and said "Okay."

Andre walked into his Grandmother's bedroom to see her head poking out from under the bed. "Grandma why are you under the bed?"

"ANDRE! THERE'S A HELICOPTER IN THE KITCHEN" Andre shook his head in despair, "Grandma, that's the ceiling fan." She considered this and crawled out from under the bed. She placed her hand on Andre's shoulder before saying "it's just the ceiling fan, Andre." She then ran out of the bedroom as Andre sighed, returning to his bedroom. "ANDRE! I WANT TOAST BUT ALL I CAN FIND IS BREAD!" Andre grunted as he jogged back downstairs, _this woman is gonna kill me one day_, he thought.

Beck laid with his eyes open, by his estimate is was about 2am. Every time he closed his eyes to sleep he worried about Tori, so then woke himself up to look over and check on her. She was curled up on his bed while he slept on the couch. Every cell in his body longed to lie next to her and wrap his arms around her. Goosebumps pricked up all over his skin, a shiver ran down his spine. The only cover he had was over Tori, so Beck was left with an old blanket. And he was freezing.

A soft voice broke the quiet of the RV, "Beck? Are you awake?" Tori asked into the darkness. "Yeah." Beck replied, staring at the RV ceiling.

"Are you cold?" Tori asked again, she had her arms wrapped around herself but couldn't stop the shivers. _Why does she want to know if I'm cold? I can't take her duvet, that's unfair_, Beck asked himself. "Um, yeah, I'm freezing."

"Me too." Tori replied, silently hoping Beck would take the hint. Beck shifted on the couch, _what is she proposing? _Beck wondered. Tori filled the silence again "Could you just come here and keep me warm?" Beck appreciated her forwardness, he stood up and walked the meter between them. Tori shuffled closer to the wall to make room for him. He laid down in the space, carefully placing the duvet over the two of them and putting his arms down by his sides. To their surprise their bodies heated up instantly and they both fell asleep.

**Sorry it's a little short, guys! Please review:) Btw i don't own 'Victorious' or 'Valerie' or 'Romeo and Juliet'**


	5. Chapter 5

Tori woke up with a face in front of hers; Beck's face. His eyes closed, long eyelashes splayed onto his cheeks, his mouth in a slight smile and his dark hair tumbling down his neck. _He's gorgeous, _she thought. One of his arms was wrapped around Tori's waist and the other under her neck.

Beck opened his eyes, looking straight into Tori's. "Hey" he whispered. He lifted his hand to cup Tori's cheek, "hey" she replied.

"How long have you been watching me sleep?" he asked, Tori felt her cheeks go red, "maybe a couple of minutes…" _long enough to know I like waking up to this_, she thought but didn't say so.

There was a knock on the door of the RV. Beck and Tori untangled themselves and Tori ran to the bathroom as Beck went to the door, in nothing but his boxers and bedhead. He unlocked it and pulled it open, "Beckett"

"Dad" the man observed his son and looked around the RV behind him, noticing the handbag and heeled boots on the floor in front of Beck's bed.

"Your mother sent me here to tell you that she will make you breakfast today as she has a day off."

"Okay" Beck replied impatiently, his dad took a step back from the door before speaking again.

"Be in the house in 10 minutes, put some clothes and bring the girl in the bathroom with you." Beck considered denying Tori's presence but thought better of it, how else would he explain a handbag, clothes and boots?

"Okay, bye, Dad" Beck closed the door and ran his hands through his hair, he heard the shower turn on in the bathroom. _Guess I'll have to wash late_r, he thought to himself before choosing a vest, shirt and jeans from his drawers. When dressed he started making his bed, the one thing he actually kept tidy. He heard the bathroom door open, "Beck" Tori whispered, he turned around to see her wrapped in a towel and running her hands through wet hair. "Could you pass me my clothes?" Beck found the little pile of Tori's clothes and handed them to her, "did you hear what my dad said? You don't have to come if you don't want to. I appreciate it could be kinda weird for you…" Tori shook her head, sending water droplets around the small space. "No, it's fine. Plus I'm starving and all you have in here is soda and cold pizza."

"There's nothing wrong with soda and cold pizza" Beck protested, Tori laughed at his argument. "You sure know how to treat a girl" she winked before returning to the bathroom to get dressed.

Beck walked through the door to his parents' house. He didn't consider it his house any more as he was only there at holidays and when his mom wanted to make him breakfast, like today. Tori followed behind Beck, noticing the change in his body language once he went into the house. The kitchen was at the back at the house, with white walls and a black and white tiled floor. Pots and pans covered every available surface. Beck's mom was tall like Beck and had his olive skin, dark hair, and long eyelashes. His dad stood straight but was shorter than Beck; he had pale skin and a balding head. "Come in, come in" gestured Beck's mom, "take a seat and help yourself. Beck aren't you going to introduce me to your pretty friend?" both parents watched Tori as she stood cautiously in the doorway. "Mom, Dad, this is Tori" his mom smiled and put out a hand to Tori, "nice to meet you Tori, I'm Marcia. This is Patrick, Beckett's dad." Tori shook her hand gently and took the nearest seat to her.

The kitchen table overflowed with food, from fresh fruit to pastries to bacon and sausages. "Wow, missus Oliver, this looks amazing" Tori said, gazing in awe at all the food. Patrick took a seat at the opposite side of the table to Tori, he served himself food as he said "if you think this is amazing you should see her evening meals, maybe you could come round one day?" he raised his eyebrows to Beck with the question as he sat down next to Tori. A smile crept onto Beck's face, _I'd love Tori to come for dinner every day but when she's mine, I'm keeping her to myself_, he thought. "I'm sure Tori would be too busy to-"

"I'd love to" Tori interrupted him, "We've got a lot of work to do on this project so I'm sure I'll be here a lot anyway." She selected the food she wanted and piled it onto her plate, Beck watched her with a laugh. In the past Jade had never been invited to dinner by his dad, he had hated her.

Breakfast went on, Beck looked down at his watch before announcing, "we better get to school." Tori was disappointed, Beck's parents were great. If hers hadn't been so consenting she would have considered swapping. She made her way to the front door again with Beck as his mom puller her into a hug and kissed her cheek, "Goodbye Tori. Do come again"

"Thank you for the breakfast Mrs Oliver" Tori smiled making her way to Beck's car. His mom also pulled Beck into a hug, whispering into his ear "I don't know what you two were doing in the RV last night, but she's a good one. I like her" Beck replied with a sudden joy, "me too." He got into his car and drove Tori to her house to change and then to school.

Jade watched Tori climb out of Beck's car, she thought back to all the times she had done that, when they were together. For the most part she was over it but little things just took her by surprise; for example seeing the way Beck pulled Tori into a hug and kissed her on the cheek. _Guess he's moved on_, she thought with bitterness.

At lunchtime Andre sat down with his food at the gang's usual table, the next person there was Jade. She pulled some paper out of her bag and handed them to Andre, "I had some ideas about the project, by that I mean this is what we're doing so learn your lines." And with that she left just as quickly as she had come, leaving Andre to question if he had just imagined the whole thing. He shoved the papers into his bag, "I'll do that later" he said to no one.

Tori took a seat opposite Andre and Beck sat next to her, they ate their lunch one handed, each had their other hands intertwined under the table. "So Andre, how's your project going?" Tori inquired, though her real thoughts were focussed on the boy drawing circles on her had with his fingers. "Okay I guess," Andre replied "Jade just delivered the script she decided we're doing, so I think we just have to rehearse. What about you two?" Beck looked up to meet Andre's eyes saying "You know you don't have to do what Jade says. Why don't you think of some of your own lines?" Andre considered what Beck had said before responding "why don't you two stop holding hands under the table and tell me what happened to Tori's head?" Beck and Tori looked round at each other before lifting their hands back into view with a smile. They then began a complex exercise of ending each other's sentences.

"I hit my head on a.."

"Tree branch when..."

"I was walking home…"

"I went to return her phone and ended up finding her on the sidewalk…"

"He took me back to his RV and made my head feel better…"

"She spent the night at mine just to make sure she didn't die…"

"And Beck brought me to school this morning." Andre shook his head in despair at two of his best friends and laughed quietly, before telling them "you make an extremely cute couple. Speaking of couples where are Cat and Robbie?" neither Tori nor Beck cared about Cat or Robbie at that time, Andre had just called them a couple and neither had denied it. Beck hooked his arm around Tori's waist and they smiled at each other.

"I'll keep you my dirty little secret, dirty little secret" Beck and Tori sang in unison to the stereo in Beck's car. "Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret" they continued, Beck had been surprised that Tori liked the All American Rejects but, _who doesn't?_ He thought. Tori saw the bob of a red head of hair walking along the sidewalk, her eyes lit up with recognition as she announced to Beck "look it's Cat!" Beck followed Tori's gaze to see their friend holding hands with a boy, "is that Robbie?" both of their mouths formed 'o' shapes as they watched the couple walk along together, "Aww," Tori said, "no wonder they've been missing in action today! They were together!" She smiled, Beck watched over her shoulder, leaning in to be able to see "they're so sweet." Tori listened to him saying that and knew that Beck was a true romantic deep down. Beck saw the look that Tori gave him and put his attention back on the road.

Beck pulled into his drive and saw his mum waiting by his RV, she usually never went near it. He parked the car and got out walking over to her, "hey Mom." Her eyes were red and puffy, her face pale. "Mom what's the matter?" Beck hardly ever saw his mom cry, she was such a strong woman that whenever she did it broke something inside of him. His mom closed the gap between them pulling Beck into a hug, she sobbed softly into his shoulder as she said "your grandfather died." The words hit Beck like a truck; his stomach dropped to the floor and his head swam. "W-wha-what happened? When?" he stumbled over his words, heart beating fast waiting for a response. She looked up to him, holding his shoulders tightly, "he died last night, in his sleep. He was found by his carer this morning. He was an old man, his time came." Tori stood behind the mother and son, she could hear their talking and had no idea what to do, after what felt like a century Beck's mom went back into the house and Beck went to the door of his RV, she followed him in.

Beck sat down on his bed, head resting in hands. Tori sat next to him and put her arms around him. He laid down with his head in Tori's lap, tears trickled down his face. "When I was younger, when we lived in Canada," Beck began "we used to see my grandparent's all the time. My granddad was a funeral director in Vancouver, he made millions, the business was set up by his grandfather and carried through the family. They had a big house, my cousins and I would love to run around and play hide and seek there." Tori watched him talk, filled with the joy of his memories and the grief of his loss. "Every time we played, we managed to find new places to hide, once I found a secret door into his study. I'd never seen it before, we were never allowed in. he sat behind his big desk, the room filled wall to wall with leather bound books. I thought he would shout at me for being in there but instead he sat down on an armchair and pulled me onto his knee, then he read to me. He read To Kill A Mockingbird, his favourite book, and told me that one day I could have his copy. Every time we went after that, I would go to his study and he would read me a different story." Tori watched his eyes sparkle, and realised she had never seen Beck this way before; she guessed that not many people ever had. "One time, he said 'Beckett, let me tell you a secret. You are my favourite grandchild, but don't tell the others'" Beck laughed at the memory, "My parents are flying to Vancouver tonight to help with organising everything, so I'm gonna be alone until the funeral." Beck looked up and right into Tori's eyes, she saw the desperation on his face. "You could come and stay with me, if you don't want to be alone" it hadn't even occurred to her that it could be weird to ask him to live with her and he didn't find it weird to accept.

They stayed that way for the rest of the night, Beck told story after story and Tori learned more about him than she ever thought she could. Every second she loved him more and more.

**Okay, so if you want more then please review and tell me! I don't own 'Dirty Little Secret' by All American Rejects or Victorious. Thank you for reading **

**-Dom**


	6. Chapter 6

Beck listened out into the dark of the house for any sign that someone was awake, when he was sure that no one was around he slipped out of his room at the Vega house and into Tori's, quiet as mouse. Tori had her bedside lamp on when Beck came through the door, he locked it behind him tiptoed over to her bed, "hey" she whispered, watching him climb into bed beside her. "Hey" he replied with a smile. Beck shuffled up so he was close to Tori before wrapping an arm around her waist, noticing how their bodies fit together perfectly, like puzzle pieces. Tori turned off the lamp and they fell asleep, letting their imaginations run wild in their dreams.

Tori woke up to find the bed next to her empty, Beck usually left early in the morning so that none of Tori's family saw him leaving her room. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and found her way sleepily to the door, at the top of the steps she froze. Voices were coming from the kitchen, hushed but just audible. "So I was thinking I would set it up for about 9, when the sun is setting" said a voice, she thought it may be Beck's.

"That sounds so romantic, she's a lucky girl, Beck. I will lend you the picnic basket and the rug but you're on your own for food." That voice sounded like her mom's_, why are they talking about sunsets and picnic baskets? Who's a lucky girl? _Questions ran through Tori's mind at 100 miles an hour, ignoring them all she walked down the stairs to the kitchen. Beck and Tori's mom, Holly, sat around the kitchen table drinking coffee. Beck's was holding a purple mug with 'Glamorous Girl' written on the side, Tori almost laughed at the sight.

"Morning" said over a yawn, before loading up the coffee maker.

"Morning, Sweetie" her mom replied before going for the door, "I'll be back about four. Remember that your dad and I are flying to New York tonight." Beck put down the cup and went to stand behind Tori, putting his arms around her waist and placing a small kiss on her neck.

"Morning, gorgeous" Tori smiled, glad he'd waited till her mom had left, with a laugh she replied "Morning, 'glamorous girl'" Beck's face clouded with confusion before Tori pointed to the mug he had been using, then he laughed, "Oh yeah."

"So what were you talking to my mom about?" Tori asked, Beck thought over his reply, "We were talking about her trip, to New York." _Yeah that works, he thought_, "I told her I wanted to go to college there."

Tori looked up at him smiling, "I want to go to NYU." Her and Beck exchanged smiles, before leaning in for a kiss. Tori pulled away, leaving Beck alone. She jogged up the stairs shouting behind her "got to go write a song about cell cloning and a-sexual reproduction"

_Right then_, Beck thought, _best get on with food for our picnic…_

There was a knock on Tori's bedroom door, her parents had left for New York an hour ago and she had just finished her song for science. "Come in" she shouted, closing down her laptop and spinning around on her desk chair. The stood still, "Come in" she shouted again, then grunted quietly as she stood and walked to the door. Pulling it open there appeared to be no one in the dark hall. She looked up and down the area before looking at the floor. A single rose lay on the carpet, Tori bent to pick it up and saw a petal laying next to it. Further along there was another, and another and another. She followed the trail till she reached the stairs, everywhere around was dark, except for a row of lit candles, leading to the door on the opposite side of the room. Tori followed it along, clutching the rose and petals in her hands.

Tori stepped into the garden with curiosity. Fairy lights were hung off of the house and draped all over the garden, some delicately trailed around trees and others laid out in the grass. In the middle of it all a large picnic blanket was spread, engulfing the green lawn. On it, was a basket that Tori recognised, a vase with more roses and some unlit candles. She gazed around her garden, barely recognizing it.

Seemingly from nowhere, Beck appeared, in a black suit and white shirt, hair combed back. Tori watched him bend down and light the candles on the blanket, he sat down and patted the space next to him. Tori sat on the blanket opposite Beck, placing her rose gently in the vase with the others.

Beck's body had filled with relief and awe when he saw Tori come out into garden, he had been worrying all day about his plan not working. Filling his brain with 'what ifs' and imagining possibilities. He carefully retrieved things from the picnic basket, sushi, and then a large bowl of strawberries with a small jug of cream. He pulled out two plates and two glasses, filling the glasses with sparkling grape juice and putting one in front of Tori.

Tori watched Beck emptying the picnic basket and pouring her a drink with such sophistication she almost thought she was in a 5 star restaurant. She took a sip of her drink, before placing it back down. Beck served her some sushi and laid out some chopsticks. As they began to eat Tori felt a realisation creep up on her, _we haven't said anything yet! _In her mind she searched frantically for something to say, words stumbled out without her consent. "I tried to make sushi once, it turned out as balls." Beck laughed, as Tori scolded herself, _seriously? Beck sets up a beautifully romantic picnic for you and the first thing you say to him is about SUSHI BALLS!_ "Can't say I've ever tried that" Beck told her, before Tori continued her story "I made them for Ryder Daniels, he liked them" Beck remembered what had happened with him, how he had tried to take advantage of Tori for a good grade.

Beck remembered how much it had angered him and how he'd helped her. "He probably thought it would get him a good grade" Beck said with bitterness in his voice. Tori laughed at his comment, and how truthful it probably was.

A while later Beck and Tori were snuggled up, looking up at the dark night sky. Tori lifted her head form Beck's chest to ask, "Why did you do all this?"

Beck took a deep breath before singing his answer, "Because I love you like the stars above, I love you till I die" Tori couldn't believe what he had said, or sang.

"That's from our song, that's from Romeo and Juliet!" Beck smiled at her, glad she had gotten his quote before subtly pushing the button in his pocket. Music began to play and Tori recognised the tune. Beck stood up and pulled Tori to her feet, leading her onto the grass and pulling her close. He slipped a rose into her hair and they began to dance.

Tori leant forward to kiss him, thinking of how perfect he was, and how wonderful their night had been. Thinking about how Beck had told her he loved her. Beck kissed her back and Tori drew their lips apart long enough to whisper "I love you." Beck caught on to her lips again, tightening his arms around her. After a few seconds they parted again as Beck whispered back "You and me, babe. how about it?"

Tori bit her lip mischievously, she took hold of one of Beck's hands from behind her and led him back into the house, up the stairs and into her bedroom. Beck shut the door behind him just as Tori jumped onto him, wrapping her legs around him and kissing his neck. Her hands danced around his neck playfully and they worked their way down to his shirt, carefully unbuttoning it one button at a time. She then tore the shirt gently over his shoulders and down his back.

Beck then pulled at the hem of Tori's t-shirt and lifted it over her head_. This is going to be a great night_, he thought...

**So, how do you like this then? I will not go into detail of their night at all, but I'm sure you can work it out for yourselves;) please review, I want to know what you think before I post the next chapter! **

**- Dom**


	7. Chapter 7

Early morning sunlight radiated into Tori's bedroom, casting light and shadows all over her belongings. Tori dreamt about Beck and how amazing he was. She watched her memories over again in her mind, right from when they first met to last night.

Her dreams were cut short by the beeping of an alarm clock, she lifted her arm to lean and turn it off but, something got in her way. She opened her eyes to see Beck laid next to her, slightly irritated by being woken up.

"I don't even have an alarm" he slurred. Tori leant over him to turn the alarm off before saying quietly to him, "but I do." Beck fully opened his eyes to see Tori, her big sleepy eyes and long brown hair cascading like a waterfall from her head. _Even first thing in a morning she's beautiful_, he thought.

"Why do you have an alarm set for the weekend?" he asked, trying to roll back over but Tori blocked him.

"Because you have a flight to catch, remember?" Beck grunted, he remembered, he needed to catch a flight to Vancouver so that he could attend his Grandfather's funeral. Tori moved over as he got out of her bed. Beck trudged to the bathroom mumbling "of course, the best night of my life followed by the worst day of my life."

Tori smiled as she heard Beck's words, but pretended she hadn't. _If only my parents had let me go with him_, she thought, _for once it's Beck that needs support and I can't be there. _ She buried her face deep into her pillow with a sigh.

Beck pulled at his black tie, loosening its hold on his neck. We wandered aimlessly around his grandfather's house. The once mysterious halls of his home had lost their magic, and their life. _Much like my grandfather_, Beck hated himself for thinking that.

The funeral had been boring, as expected. People had cried, as expected. Beck had hated every second of it, as expected. All day he had held in his emotions, kept a straight face and a straight posture. He looked at the door he had come through the first time he went into his grandfather's study, at the spot where he had told him he was his favourite grandchild, at the chair where he used to read to him.

A silent tear glided down Beck's face, leaving a wet trail behind it. The house suddenly felt haunted; haunted with memories. Beck walked slowly past the bookshelves, noting in his mind which he had read and which he hadn't. He lost himself in the titles and the stories, tracing his fingers across the covers.

A quiet knock came from behind the solid wooden door, Beck leapt from the armchair he was lounging in. the door creaked open revealing Tori. Beck rubbed his eyes as if they were deceiving him. "Hey" Tori said, letting the door close behind her with a thud. She saw the wetness of Beck's face and his crumpled posture.

She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him as he let all his tears fall. "He would have really liked you, Tori" Beck whispered into her shoulder. Tori felt tears prick the back of her eyes like the stabbing pain of losing someone.

Beck and Tori had returned from Vancouver and were on their way to Hollywood Arts, the day they had to perform their Romeo and Juliet piece. Tori felt her heart pound in her ears, usually she didn't get nervous; the stage felt like home and the spotlight shone for her alone, but today she would be performing the thing that had brought her and Beck together after all this time they spent dwindling between friends and more. Beck watched Tori sat a few seats away from him, she seemed to have trouble sitting still. Their eyes met and she smiled shyly, aside from Andre, no one formally knew about them as a couple. Cat and Robbie were doing their performance but neither Tori nor Beck were concentrating.

Cat and Robbie took a bow as the class applauded, Sikowitz complimented their performance and they took a seat. Tori and Beck were next up, they walked to the stage warily before beginning.

Beck walked across the stage to Tori, the lights were dimmed and they had a street backdrop. Tori stood on a 'balcony' created by the art department as a favour. He looked up at her, saying "You and me, babe. How about it?"…

"I can't believe we got an A+" Tori said as she and Beck sat on her couch, "or that that was our final project at Hollywood Arts!" Beck smiled weakly in response. She looked at him curiously, "Beck, what time is the will reading?" he looked up in surprise, _she can read my mind_, he thought.

"It's at 6" he replied, it was all he could think about, he didn't want to go and he didn't want any money. "It disgusts me that everything my grandfather had, his whole life could just be divided up between relatives and given and estimated worth on a piece of paper." Tori gave him a sympathetic look, she opened her mouth to speak but Beck's phone rang before she could.

"Hey, Mom" Tori watched him listening to the phone, giving the occasional "yeah" or "sure" until hanging up with a "see you there." He turned to her to say goodbye, "I gotta go, my mom is giving me a ride to the will hearing" she nodded and kissed him on the cheek, not saying a word. "I'll call you when I get home, maybe you could come over?" she nodded and Beck left.

"To my son, Frederick Jr, I leave my business. My father's father built it for him, my father for me and me for you. To my daughter, Marcia, I leave my house and grounds for to do with what she pleases; I trust her to the right decisions. And to my favourite grandson, Beck..."

**So how do you like this? Kind of a cliffhanger but, the next update won't be long:) please review **

**-Dom**


	8. Chapter 8

"...all my money and my copy of To Kill A Mockingbird." the people in the room gasped, the lawyer continued "May you think of me when you read it to your grandchildren. That concludes the last will and testament of Mr Frederick Beckett Goodson." Beck was overwhelmed to say the least, not only had his grandfather used his will to announce that Beck was his favourite but he had given him all his money and his favourite book. That book meant more to Beck than all the money in the world. The lawyer approached Beck with a bankbook and his grandfather's book. He slipped the bankbook in his pocket without a look and left, pulling his phone out of his pocket to text Tori.

_To Tori_

_From Beck_

_Will hearing is over. Please come to mine. _

_He gave me the book! Xxxxxxxxxx_

Tori read the message and was filled with happiness for Beck, she knew that all he had really wanted was the book he was promised and nothing else mattered. She grabbed her bag off of her bed and headed to Beck's. Outside the air was warm and the sun shined down undisturbed.

When she arrived at Beck's RV, Tori found him sat on his bed, a book in his hands. He saw Tori and smiled, she realised it was the first time she had seen him properly since Saturday night. He put out his arms for her and she went into them, wrapping her arms around him.

Beck felt happy with Tori in his arms and his book in his hand. She sat down next to him and he opened the book, looking at her as he said "When he was nearly thirteen my brother Jem got his arm badly broken at the elbow. When it healed..." Tori had never seen him so content, she let him read on for hours until her eyelids dropped and she fell into Beck's arms. Tori felt warm and safe there, like she hadn't anywhere before.

_Beck turned from the altar to see his beautiful bride walking down the aisle, her white dress flowed as she moved. Their eyes met and they didn't break the connection until she was stood next to him, holding his hand. The priest began "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate to joining of Beckett and Victoria in holy matrimony" _Beck woke up suddenly and looked down at Tori next to him. She was sleeping peacefully, with a smile on her lips. Never before had he dreamt about marriage or wedding, _surely that's what girls do? _He thought to himself, it occurred to him that he may have just had the best dream he'd ever have and the girl that caused it was laid next to him with an arm around him. _I really am the luckiest guy in the world_, he thought. Something he never felt like with Jade.

Tori woke up in Beck's bed with an empty space next to her, she was still wearing all her clothes, jacket included, and shoes. Beck walked out of his bathroom with a just a towel around his waist and Tori gazed at his body; abs, chest, all dripping wet… _stop it, Tori_, she disciplined herself, _he can probably see you drooling_.

Beck saw Tori's expression and almost dropped his towel to floor. Almost. "Morning, Tor" he chuckled before grabbing his clothes and heading back into the bathroom. He appeared again, fully dressed, and gave a now standing Tori a kiss. She stepped away from him announcing "I will go home and get changed, and then we are going shopping." She ducked out the door as Beck stood, stone still. "Shopping?" he asked the space she had just occupied, beck hated shopping. Every time he went with Jade, he would have to constantly apologise for her behaviour and then pay for her stuff. _But Tori and Jade are polar opposites, they can't be the same when it comes to shopping, surely? _He asked himself.

About a half hour later Beck sat in his car outside Tori's house. She came out the door and locked it behind her, then got into Beck's car and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Hey, so I don't really know what kind of dress I wan-" Beck's head shot round to her in a flash, "Dress? For what?" Tori gave him a look that said 'oh my god, are you serious?'

"For graduation!" Tori exclaimed, Beck nodded and stared the car. The radio came on as the two began another sing along.

"I love the way she fills her clothes, I love those freckles on her nose, I love the way she plays it cool. I think she is beautiful." Beck sang as he watched Tori out the corner of his eye. He meant every word.

"What about this one?" Tori came out of the dressing room in a knee length, blue dress with thin straps and sparkles down the front. Beck nodded his head, nothing looked bad on her. "Looks great" Tori turned to face the full length mirror and cocked her head, peering at herself from different angles. Then announced "nope" and disappeared behind the curtain again. Beck sighed in frustration, this wasn't as bad as with Jade but, he still hated shopping.

A few minutes later Tori came out in bright orange jumpsuit, she and Beck both burst into laughter, receiving angry looks from surrounding women. Tori stopped herself long enough to say "Nah, to Yerba-prison-y." then went behind the curtain again.

Tori came into view again, and Beck was taken aback. The dress was floor length with a red skirt and a pink neckline down to her waist in a 'V' shape. The sides and beck were cut out with a black netted area level with her breasts. "Like it?" she asked Beck, but his face said it all, she smiled at her reflection; the dress was perfect and just within her price range. She ran into the changing room to take it off and practically dragged Beck to the checkout to buy it. "What's with the rush?" Beck asked, out of breath from his involuntary jog.

"I just really, really like it" Tori replied, "It will look great" Beck told her, _on my bedroom floor_, he told himself silently.

After paying they left the shop, a relieved Beck took hold of Tori's hand, entwining their fingers as he asked "So are we done now?" Tori laughed, shaking her head. "Not yet, I need accessories and shoes." Beck rolled his eyes, Tori led them to an old fashioned store, one Beck had never seen before. The sign said "Vintage and Antique" in fancy writing and Tori went straight in and headed for the jewellery section. Beck watched her scanning the items, tracing her fingers over the patterns and jewels. Tori was drawn to a ring, gold with a single Red ruby. She picked it up and tried it on, it fit perfectly. She caught Beck watching her and quickly put the ring back. She found some earrings she liked and bought them.

Beck saw the way Tori had looked at that ring, the way it fit like it was made for her and the colour was beyond beautiful. Tori held his hand as they walked around the mall, spotting a bathroom she excused herself and left. Beck took the opportunity to go back into the vintage shop. The ring stood out of the display, it put the ones around it to shame. He held it between his fingers before taking it to the cashier. Beck paid and the ring was put in a small black, velvety box. The man gave him a wink as he put the box in Beck's hand. "She's beautiful," he had a strong British accent, "but, aren't you a bit young to be popping the question?" he put emphasis on the 'pop'. Beck looked at him, confused. "Oh, no, I, um, no, we aren't, um…" he took a breath, gathering his thoughts. "Just in case." He said, slipping the box into his pocket and leaving.

**So, what do you think? What's Beck gonna do with the ring? The dress i described is the dress that Victoria Justice wore to the Footloose premier. Please review, and if you have any ideas for the story then feel free to let me know:) Thank you! Also I don't own 'She's So Lovely' by Scouting For Girls**

**-Dom**


	9. Chapter 9

Tori walked up to the door of her house, she out her shopping bags down to get out the key and unlock it. She heard the click that told her it was open and pushed it wide enough to get through. She picked up her bag and began to step through when the door closed again. Tori put down her bags to open the door again, only to have it close again. "What the hell?" she shouted at it. This time she opened the door and put her foot out so it couldn't close and picked up her bags. Successfully entering the house she dropped her bags to floor and went to find food.

Tori pulled ingredients from all around her kitchen and made herself a sandwich and a glass of pink lemonade. She took them to the couch and turned on the TV. _Ooh Drake and Josh re-runs_, she thought.

Beck walked into the engravers, a girl with blonde hair stood behind the counter, skimming through the pages of a magazine. She saw Beck and plastered a smile on her face, she fluttered her eyelashes as she said "How can I help you?" she flicked her hair off of her shoulder. Beck pulled the ring box out of his pocket and placed it on the counter, the girl, Kerry as her nametag said, stared down at it with her mouth making an 'o'. Beck lifted the lid, revealing the ruby ring and said "I want this engraved…for my girlfriend." The girl stared at the ring a few seconds longer before closing her mouth and grabbing a sheet of paper from under the counter and slamming it in front of him. "We need your name and what you want engraving."

Beck noted the change in her attitude and filled in the required details: Beck Oliver. Message to engrave...

The Day Of The Graduation 

Beck looked at his reflection in the mirror; his black suit, his white shirt and his red tie. He had combed his hair back. It occurred to him that he had never looked this in his RV before. There was a knock on his door before his mum entered, she gasped at the sight of him, walking up to him and placing her hands either side of his face. Saying quietly "My little Beck is all grown up. Tori is a lucky girl but, you're a very lucky boy" she stepped back from him, looking at the smile on his face that she hadn't seen for a long time. "Now go pick the girl up" Beck nodded and made his way out to the car, getting into the driver's seat. He started the car and a few minutes later was pulling into Tori's drive.

To: Tori

From: Beck

I'm here. You ready? Xxxxxxx

Beck moved his finger to press send on his phone but something caught his eye. Tori came out of her house, wearing the dress they had bought at the mall the other day. She started to walk towards the car in her heels. Her hair was straight, blowing in the summer breeze. Beck opened the door for her and she sat down in the passenger's seat, he couldn't help but gaze at her. She leaned in for a kiss but he was still in a daze. "Beck? Beck?" Tori looked concerned, Beck snapped out of his daydream and saw the girl in front of him, desperate for a reply. "Sorry, I um, I er, you, you, wow" Tori had never seen Beck lost for words before, she kissed him again, this time he kissed her back; tasting her cherry lip gloss and feeling her smile against his lips.

They arrived at Hollywood Arts, not many people were around but the parking lot was full. Beck got out of his car and opened the door for Tori, she stepped out and Beck took hold of her hand. Only André knew about their relationship, they didn't exactly hide it at school but, it wasn't official.

They went out onto the asphalt at the back of the school and were met by André, smartly dressed in a shirt, black tie and black trousers. "Beck, man" he gave him a half hug and then turned to Tori "Toraaay, lookin' fiiiine" he shouted giving her a proper hug.

Tori smiled "not looking too bad yourself, Harris" she joked. Beck wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "Well, I'm sorry to break this up, guys, but we have a song to perform." Tori kissed Beck on the cheek and linked arms with André. Beck watched her go_, the world doesn't deserve her_, he thought.

A little while later, all the students, teachers and parents gathered to watch Tori open the graduation ceremony. Beck and Tori's parents sat at one end side of the table while Beck sat the other side with an empty seat next to him. Helen came onto the stage, she pulled the microphone off of its stand with a force that sent it toppling over. Ignoring it she started, "Welcome, students, parents and teachers. Today we are here to celebrate the departure of our 2013 senior year" the audience applauded, "okay settle down people," Helen warned "Opening for us today are the lovely and talented Tori Vega and André Harris" Helen dropped the microphone to floor, resulting in a high pitch squeal. Tori and André came onto the stage as the crowd erupted with clapping again. Tori put the mic back onto the stand and began to sing:

"Oooooooh

Here's to the Mondays

Watching all the cars on the freeway

I ain't got a thing to do

Can I sit here next to you?"

Tori shot a look over at Beck, he sat with his arm around the empty seat next to him and smiled widely at her. He loved watching her sing, she always seemed so comfortable and happy.

"And oh oh ohhh

Yeah, I kinda wish I got paid

'Cause my card got maxed out yesterday

Could you give me a shot?

And I'll work with what I got

Not a dollar in my pocket but I rock it like I ain't broke.

You know?

Oooooooh

Here's to us uh-oh

Here's to us

Ooooooooooh

Here's to us uh-oh

Here's to never winning first place

Here's to crying on your birthday

Here's to every single heartbreak

Here's to us

Here's to us

Here's to the mistakes

Somehow they always drop you in the right place

So, let's go another round

Till the sky is falling down

And we'll laugh at all the shakers and movers

Now who's the loser?

What a joke.

Oooooooooooooh

Here's to us uh-oh

Here's to us

Oooooooooooooh

Here's to us uh-oh

Here's to never winning first place come on

Here's to crying on your birthday

Here's to every single heartbreak"

Tori looked at Beck again, this time her seat was no longer empty. Jade sat close to Beck, whispering in his ear. She turned to look at Tori and met her confused gaze with a wicked chuckle before kissing Beck on the cheek and leaving.

"Here's to us

Here's to us

Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na

I'm a player, I'm a hater

But I swear you would never know

Cause I got a smile on

I'm an ex-con

That just got off parole

Could've been a contender, a pretender

Like Brando Play the role

But I'm not so what? And that's just how it goes.

Yeah

Oooooooooooooh

Here's to us uh-oh

Here's to us

Oooooooooooooh

Here's to us uh-oh

Here's to never winning first place

Here's to crying on your birthday

Here's to all the bad first dates

Here's to every single heartbreak"

Tori looked over again and Beck was no longer in his seat.

"Here's to raining on your own parade

Here's to showing up anyway

Here's to us

Here's to us

Here's to

Here's to the Mondays"

The audience exploded with cheers and applause, André pulled Tori into a hug and she smiled. Her eyes searched around for Beck but, he was nowhere to be seen.

**Hey again! So what do you think? It really means a lot for you to follow/favourite/review my story so thank you! **

**-Dom**


	10. Chapter 10

Beck stood with Jade in the janitor's closet. The walls were lined with all kinds of cleaning products, each with their colourful labels and warning symbols. It smelt of chemicals. Beck met the gaze of the girl opposite him, her black girls framing her pale face. She crossed her arms, arms covered in black netted sleeves.

"Beck," Jade began "I know about you and Tori." Beck's heart started to quicken, if Jade was still the jealous and violent girl she used to be, then wasn't going to end well. "Jade-" He started but was cut off by a raised hand. Jade spoke again "Look, it's fine. I can see they you're both happy and I just wanted to know that it's okay." Beck was stunned, that was the last thing he ever thought he would hear Jade say. He pulled her into a friendly hug and said, "Thanks Jade, I really appreciate it."

She nodded and they left the closet, Beck went back out to the stage and the audience. Tori was sat at their table in her seat, looking around her. She was wearing a smile but Beck knew it wasn't real. She spotted him and walked over, he saw how she looked even prettier angry.

"Where did you go? I saw Jade with you and then you disappeared. I was singing and you left, Beck? Beck? Say something. What's going on? I am-" Beck cut her off from her rampage by pressing his lips to hers. She pulled away and looked at him. "Calm down, Tor. Everything's fine. Jade was actually really normal."

Tori breathed a sigh of relief, Beck took her hand and led her back to the table. "Ah, Beckett." Tori's dad addressed him, "Where are you planning on going to college?" Beck took his seat next to Tori, watching her smile widen as he said "NYU." Tori's dad nodded in approval. The conversation then changed to cars, sports, movies, music before they were interrupted by Helen on the stage.

"Excuse me, excuse me. Y'all quiet down now" she shouted, that woman did not need a mic to be loud. "Presenting the diplomas today is one of our esteemed members of staff. Please welcome to the stage Mr Erwin Sikowitz." The audience clapped as Sikowitz walked on the stage, papers in one hand, a coconut in the other.

"Welcome parents and offspring, today we celebrate the departure of a class of fully formed minds. I have taught many students in my time, but this year I've had some of my favourites." The crowd aww'd and clapped before Sikowitz spoke again "First name on the list: André Harris"

André stood from his seat and made his way on to the stage, collected his certificate from Sikowitz and sat back down again to the sound of applause.

"Beck Oliver" Beck stood up as the clapping continued, he walked on stage, taking the piece of paper into his hand and smiling to the audience. _His winning smile_, Tori thought. He sat back down and put his arm around Tori, with the other hand he put the diploma in his jacket pocket, feeling the square box next to it.

"Cat Valentine" Cat skipped up to the stage, her red hair flying through the air and her big pink dress billowing in the warm, California breeze.

The names kept coming and one by one the diplomas were handed to grateful students. "Victoria Vega." Tori went to the stage, he could have been wrong but, Beck swore he heard the clapping get louder. Sikowitz handed Tori her certificate, shouting "Toro!" She laughed before gracefully making her way back to her seat.

Helen came back onto the stage, clipboard in hand. "Closing the ceremony today we have someone who's rather on the quiet side, until recently I'd never heard him sing but, he has the voice of an angel. Beck Oliver ladies and gentlemen" Tori gasped as Beck stood up, flashing her a smile as he went backstage. He appeared again with a guitar and a stool. He sat on top of it and spoke into the microphone, "I am singing today for a very special girl, she knows who she is." Tori felt her cheeks go red as Beck met her gaze.

He began strum the guitar, gently, as if it were a made of glass. He ran his fingers through his hair before lifting his mouth to the microphone.

"1-2-1-2-3-4

Give me more loving than I've ever had

Make it all better when I'm feeling sad

Tell me I'm special even when I know I'm not

Make it feel good when it hurts so bad

Barely get mad

I'm so glad I found you

I love being around you

You make it easy

It's as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4

There's only

ONE thing (one)

TWO do (two)

THREE words (three)

FOUR you... (four)

(I love you) I love you

There's only

ONE way (one)

TWO say (two)

Those THREE words (three)

And that's what I'll do... (four)

(I love you) I love you

Give me more loving from the very start

Piece me back together when I fall apart

Tell me things you never even tell your closest friends

Make it feel good when it hurts so bad

The best that I've had

And I'm so glad I found you

I love being around you

You make it easy

It's as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4

There's only

ONE thing (one)

TWO do (two)

THREE words (three)

FOUR you... (four)

(I love you) I love you

There's only

ONE way (one)

TWO say (two)

Those THREE words (three)

And that's what I'll do... (four)

(I love you) I love you

(I love you) I love you

You make it easy

It's as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4

There's only

ONE thing

TWO do

THREE words

FOUR you...

(I love you) I love you

There's only

ONE way

TWO say

Those THREE words

And that's what I'll do...

(I love you) I love you

(I love you) I love you

1-2-3-4

I love you

(I love you) I love you" Tori felt her heart skip a beat or two. The whole audience erupted with applause as Tori lifted her hands to her face, she felt hot tears well in her eyes. Hot, happy tears. Beck stepped down from the stage and sat down, taking a sip of his drink like nothing had happened at all.

Tori stared at him, happiness radiating from her every word as she said "Was that for me?" Beck turned to face her, shaking his head "No, it was for Cassidy." He said with a laugh. Tori play-punched him in the arm, spilling his drink down his sleeve. Beck put the glass down on the table and shook his arm "What is it with you and spilling drinks on me, Vega?" he joked.

**Wow, double digit chapters! Hope you liked this one, next update won't be long!:) Please review, I don't own Here's 2 Us from the last chapter, or 1,2,3,4 from this one. I also don't own Victorious **


	11. Chapter 11

Beck excused himself from the table and made his way to Sikowtiz's classroom. His teacher was sat on the stage, legs dangling over the edge. He was drinking from a coconut with 3 straws. Beck knocked on the door, something he had never done before.

"Ah, Beck, what can do for you today?" Beck looked around the empty classroom, it seemed sad and deserted. He took a seat in the front row.

"I was wondering, why you always put Tori and I together for stuff?" Sikowitz met his gaze, looking more serious than he had ever seen him. He sighed before answering. "You know coconuts give me visions?" Beck nodded, "well even I didn't need a coconut to see the chemistry between you and Tori. People like you and her don't come around often, seeing you together is the greatest vision of all." He took another sip from his coconut. "I'm not supposed intervene in student's private lives but, I do what I can." He stood up and walked over to where Beck was sat, placing his hand on Beck's shoulder. "Don't let her go, Beck"

Beck stood up and hugged his teacher, missing him already. "I don't plan on letting her go, I'm gonna miss this school though" he left the classroom and made his way back to the table where Tori's parents were just getting up to leave.

"Well, you kids have fun" Tori's mum said, giving her a hug. Her dad shook Beck's hand, looking him in the eye as he said "But, not too much fun. I'm a cop." Beck laughed awkwardly, unsure of whether or not he was joking. Tori linked arms with Beck and pulled him away, waving goodbye to her parents.

André took his position at the DJ desk and the party really started. For the first time they could have alcohol on campus, and they took advantage of that, Beck got himself a beer and got Tori a glass of champagne. "Oh, how very classy" she commented, taking a sip.

"I'm gonna pop some tags

Only got twenty dollars in my pocket…"

Tori jumped from her seat, grabbing Beck's arm, "I love this song, let's dance!" Beck followed her to the dance floor, he'd never been much of a dancer; he could manage slow dancing but not this. Tori moved perfectly, hips swaying, arms swinging. He tried to just copy her but it felt ridiculous. Tori laughed at him, wrapping her arms around him and guiding him with her.

They danced till their feet hurt and the alcohol had run dry. Around 12am teachers began to clear the grounds, Tori and Beck walked out holding hands. "Beeeeck" Tori sang, pulling on his hand. He looked at her, just as beautiful as she was when she first left the house.

"Yeah?" he asked, she had stopped walking completely. "I don't wanna go home yet" she whined.

She looked like a little kid, pouting at him. "Where do you want to go instead?" he watched her thinking, until she jumped up smiling. "I want to get a tattoo" Beck was shocked, he had never thought that Tori of all people would want to do that, ever.

"What do you want a tattoo of?" he asked but she ignored him, instead replying "We could get matching ones!" Beck considered the idea, at least if they got matching ones then he could make sure that Tori didn't get a big, horrible one. "Okay, let's do it" he agreed. They walked further along the street to a tattoo parlour Beck had been to with Jade when she got her tattoo.

Tori flipped through the pages of the tattoo catalogue, she couldn't decide. Beck toyed with the idea of getting Tori's initials. _But where?_ He thought, Beck shoved his hands into his pockets, once again feeling the small ring box. An idea popped into his head.

"Can I have a little 'T' please?" Beck asked the tattoo artist, Tori gave him a curious look. "Where'd you want it?" the man replied. He was a big man, tattoos covering all available spaces. He wore a black t-shirt and black jeans, he head was bald.

"Right here" Beck said pointing to the inside of his third finger on his left hand. He was led to the chair and the man stencilled out the letter, applied it to Beck's skin and with the tattoo gun he cut it into his skin and filled it with ink. Beck didn't feel much pain at all. Tori watched it all happening and in a matter of minutes Beck had a plaster over his finger and was paying at the cash register.

Tori took her turn then, she requested a 'B' in the same place Beck had got his T, less than ten minutes later they were leaving the tattoo parlour with less money and inked fingers.

They walked to a little pond in a park, and sat on a bench next to it. Beck wrapped his arms around Tori, the sky above them was full of stars and the air was cooling down.

Beck looked down at her, curled up in his arms with her chin on her knees. "You know we're gonna have these forever." Beck said, watching Tori take a deep breath in before answering. "Well, I plan on having you forever." Her answer made Beck smile, happy inside and out. He hugged her tighter, closer to him.

"I love you, Tor" he leant down and kissed her forehead, Tori faced him to reply, "I love you too, Beck" she kissed him on the lips, pressing against him, causing the small box in Beck's pocket to dig into his side.

They began to walk home again, Beck remembered about his car, he'd have to pick it up from the school parking lot tomorrow, he wouldn't let Tori walk home alone at this time of night.

Tori dropped his hand to cover her arms, shivering in the night air. Beck took off his jacket and draped it around her shoulders. Tori pushed her arms into the sleeves, it was too big but it was warm. She took hold of Beck's hand again, within minutes they would be at her house.

They stopped just outside her door, she hoped everyone would be asleep inside. "I guess this is goodnight." Tori said, looking up into Beck's eyes, he met her gaze. "I guess it is." He leant down and kissed Tori on the lips. "Goodnight" she said before letting herself into the house. Beck walked the rest of the way home.

**So, what do you think? The next chapter is already written the i will put that on tomorrow Please, please review, i want to know what you have to say! :)**

**-Dom**


	12. Chapter 12

Tori felt the sun piercing her eyelids, she rolled over in her bed to bury her face in the pillow. It was weird, waking up alone. She looked at her left hand, something about it seemed odd. She looked at the tiny plaster covering her third finger, peeling it off she saw the tiny 'B' in swirly writing. She smiled at it, looking forward to seeing it every day for the rest of her life.

Tori went down to the kitchen for breakfast, her mom stood behind the counter drinking coffee and talking on the phone. "I think that's an excellent idea, but only if you're sure…" Tori watched her with suspicion. Her mom walked over to the couch and perched on the edge of it while Tori made herslf a coffee.

"Yes, well I will tell To- oh…okay. Aww… See you then" she finished her call and set the mug down on the coffee table, her phone next to it.

"What was that about?" Tori asked, swallowing a spoon full of cereal. Her mum shrugged and started to pick at her nails, "Nothing" she replied nonchalantly. Tori raised an eyebrow but, carried on eating, her mom was always acting weird, that's probably where Trina got it from.

_Speaking of Trina_, Tori thought, "Have you heard from Trina at all?" she asked. Her mom gave her a pointed look, as if to say 'what do you think?'

Trina went to college in Florida and worked at a summer camp for rich in the breaks, they never saw her and she rang she just told them about how much money she had made. It was an arrangement that worked, for the most part.

Tori's mom stood up from the couch and retrieved her handbag from her bedroom. She stood by the door, "Okay Tori, I'm just gonna head out for a while." Tori shrugged.

When she finished her breakfast she went to her room, picked up her phone. She sent Beck a message:

To: Beck

From: Tori

Morning xxxxx

She dropped her hone back onto her bed and went in the shower. Tori hopped out the shower and got dressed, the weather looked warm so she put on some shorts and a vest top.

Tori checked her phone, it had been at least twenty minutes since she texted back, but to her surprise he hadn't replied. "Weird" she said, staring at the pear shaped phone, as if watching it would make him reply. "He usually replies quicker than this. Maybe I should go over there," she stopped herself there, horrified by the thought of it, "don't become an obsessed girlfriend, you're not Jade." She shook her head and dropped the phone again.

Tori was sat watching Celebrities Underwater, when her phone vibrated. Beck had replied:

To: Tori

From: Beck

Hey, sorry, wanna come over?xxxxxxx

She smiled at the text just as her mom came through the door, "Hi, sweetie" she said, putting her purse down. "You want to go shopping?"

Tori considered it, _should I go shopping or go see Beck? _She could always go shopping and then go see Beck…"Sure, there was this really awesome ring I wanted" she chirped, jumping off of the couch and telling Beck her plans.

Beck looked down at his phone,

To: Beck

From: Tori

I'll come round later, off shopping:D and I will bring your jacket back! xxxxxx

He froze, Tori had his jacket. His jacket had pockets. One particular jacket pocket had a ring. A ring for Tori. "Shit." He sighed, slapping his palm into his forehead. "Maybe she hasn't found it yet…"

Tori walked around the mall with her mom, they were each carrying a fair few bags and were beginning to tire. Tori stopped in front of 'Vintage & Antique' "Mom" she called over, "This is the store with the ring!" she exclaimed. She went in and her mom followed, Tori smiled at the British man behind the counter. He responded with a "Hello again, love." She led her mom to the display where the ring was, it wasn't in the same place. She looked around, _someone bought it? _She felt instantly disappointed, the man saw her face.

"Lookin' for that ruby ring?" she nodded, he sighed "a nice young man bought it, but you never know. One day you might see it again." She nodded but, had no idea what he was talking about.

Beck heard a knock on the door of his RV, he stood up to answer it but Tori let herself in. she carried five shopping bag along with her purse. Dropping them all on the floor she greeted him, "Hey."

He stepped closer to her, giving her a kiss and replying, "Hey." Tori pushed him away, grabbing her bags and transferring them to Beck's couch. "Look at what I got!" she said, loud enough to echo around the RV.

Beck sat on his bed and watched Tori holding up various pieces of clothing to her body, each one came with a commentary about how she searched tirelessly for the right size or the right colour. Her exaggerated story telling made a shopping trip sound like a Viking crusade.

Eventually she had shown him all her purchases and fished out his jacket. He took it gratefully and hung it in his small closet.

Tori sat down next to him, pulling them into a hug. "Ooh!" she exclaimed, "I didn't tell you about the ring!" Beck held his breath, _this wasn't how I wanted to do it_, he thought. He nodded for her to continue. "So you know that gorgeous ring I saw the other day when we went to the mall?" he nodded again, "well I went to the shop with my mom and it had gone, someone had bought it!"

"People do that," Beck commented. Tori waved a hand at him, "That's not the weirdest part, the guy obviously recognised me so her said" Tori put on her best English accent "_a nice young man bought it, but you never know you may see it again one day_' how weird is that?" Tori asked, Beck breathed a sigh of relief, happy the man hadn't ratted him out.

"Weird" he said. Tori cuddled up to him again, resting her head on his shoulder. She played with Beck's hand, looking at his tattoo, the little 'T' in the same place she had her 'B'. She looked up into his eyes, "Why'd you get that tattoo?" she bit her lip, waiting for his answer.

He met her gaze and took hold of her hand, placing it on his chest, Tori could feel his heart beating under the skin. Steady and strong.

"Because just having your name in here wasn't enough."

**Well? thanks again for the reviews :) i will update soon**

**-Dom **


	13. Chapter 13

Tori woke to find herself wrapped up in Beck's arms, he bent down and kissed her softly on the head. "Morning." He whispered, his mouth moving against Tori's ear. She tingled with the feel of his hot breath.

"So what do you want to do today?" Tori asked him, tracing shapes on the skin of his chest. He watched her fingers, drawing the invisible lines, "We could go to the beach?" Tori nodded, "as long as we don't get stuck in the RV again." they laughed together quietly.

Tori shot her head up in excitement, "I could wear my new shorts!" she threw the bed covers aside and jumped off of the bed, where she stood wearing only Beck's t-shirt.

Beck ran his fingers through his hair as he looked at Tori, she was the kind of person that could wear a fancy dress with the best of them and then look just as amazing in a borrowed shirt.

He watched her go into the bathroom and heard the shower turn on, he slipped out of the bed and silently put on his clothes, then heading out the door of the RV and into his car. _I have to be quick_…

Tori opened the door of the bathroom, Beck sat on his bed, on the floor in front of him stood a suitcase. "Going somewhere?" Tori asked, folding up the t-shirt she'd been wearing and outing it on top of the dresser.

"Not just me, we are" Tori bent her head to the side, before shrugging, "Okay, where are we going?"

Beck came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, "New York." Tori gasped in excitement, twisting to face him. She placed a soft kiss on his lips, "Let's go" she said as she pulled away, but Beck hugged her closer, whispering in her ear, "That's not all," Tori met his eyes expectantly, but he remained silent, keeping her in suspense and loving every second of it.

Beck took hold of Tori's hand, leading her out of the RV. He put the suitcase into the trunk and held open the passenger door. Tori sat down as Beck went around to the other side, getting in the passenger seat and starting the car.

Tori switched on the radio;

"Got a one way ticket down a 2 way street

Got the wind in my hair and there's dust on my feet

I'm just trying to make it in America

Only thing to my name is an old t-shirt

Faded 1985 from a Stones' concert

And I'm dying to make it in America

And I'm singing the words to my favorite song

With the rag top down and my glasses on

And I'm driving straight through America

I wanna taste the sun

Cause baby I'm born to run

I got a feeling that I'm not the only one"

They sang along all the way to airport, Tori felt her heart fluttering with excitement. Her mind drifted to New York; the sights, the sounds, the stores!

Beck sang the words almost by instinct, he didn't sing often but with Tori it had become habit. A habit he didn't want to break. But wasn't on his mind, he thought only of their luggage, the zip pocket in their shared suitcase. The small box he had put in there along with the clothes Tori's mom had packed for her.

He thought of that little box, how much it meant to him, how he was waiting for the perfect time. The problem was, it was always the perfect time with Tori. That's why he always had it near.

They pulled in LAX Airport, Tori shook ad wiggled in her seat with excitement. She felt butterflies in her stomach and everywhere else. The flurry feeling that took over her body, the same one she felt whenever Beck touched her.

He placed an arm around her waist, the butterflies concentrated in that spot, just under skin. He pulled the suitcase behind them, leading Tori to the entrance where he knew their friends would be waiting. He was reluctant to invite Jade but he felt he had to. Tori saw them and hugged him, placing a small kiss on his cheek before running off to greet a smiling Andre, a jumping Cat, an awkward Robbie and a scowling Jade.

He joined them as they made their way to the Check in, their flight left at 12, it was 10:10 am. They would land in New York at 9pm, NY time. After just under two hours of wandering around the airport, they boarded the plane.

Beck sat down next to Tori, she wanted the window seat. She held his hand during take-off, the butterflies had never left her, now she was soaring through the sky like one.

"Robbie, look how small those people are!" Cat prodded her finger excitedly into the window, "Yeah, Cat. Really small" he agreed, for the third time since they had taken off.

"Quit blocking the window." Jade barked, Andre put his hands up defensively. "Jeez," he cried, "you said you didn't want the window seat when I offered but, now you want to look out of it!" Andre shook his head, Jade crossed her arms. He used her silence as a cause to go on, "All you can see is the ocean, if you really want to look you-" Jade put her hand up, cutting him off.

"I don't like the ocean."

"I know, Jade." He said resting his head on the plane wall, "The dolphin was just being friendly…"

"Good afternoon and welcome to American Airlines, flight 12LA18NY to JFK airport. We will be landing in approximately 6 hours, 6pm LA time and 9pm New York time. I am your pilot John Parker."

The flight attendants took their positions around the plane as they began the routine highlighting of safety procedures, emergency exits, how to put on an air mask etc. Beck leaned his head level with Tori's and whispered, "I know they say to do your own first before helping anyone else, but if I needed to, I'd do yours first." Tori smiled at him, holding his hand tighter. _6 hours to go,_ she thought, _six hours till I'm in the city that never sleeps._

she watched as LA disappeared; until the people became ants, the building became shoe boxes and the plane rose into the clouds. She watched as Beck's eyes dropped, she watched as his head fell onto her shoulder, she watched as his hair brushed her face. she watched, and she watched. She watched until they landed.

**Hey! What'cha think? Pleeease review! :)**

**-Dom**


	14. Chapter 14

The six of them waited at luggage collection, bags swam the twists and turns of the carousel. Everyone around them would lean in a regular intervals and intercept a bag on its moving path, now and again new ones would be added. Andre saw his first; red, shiny, four wheels. He took it and left, next Cat saw hers; bright pink with cartoon unicorns. A family almost took it, mistaking hers for their seven year old daughter's. They apologised, telling her "Sorry, we thought it was our little girl's" she then threw out her arms and shouted "What's that supposed to mean?" and ran off with her case.

Robbie saw his next, a checked duffel bag, with Rex strapped to the top. He received strange looks from everyone around as he carried away, following Cat. Jade then plucked hers from the carousel; it was black with silver studs around the edges. She had spent 15 minutes at the check in taking out all of her scissors.

Tori and Beck stood, waiting for theirs, they jumped whenever they saw a similar looking one. After 20 minutes, they were still luggage-less. Tori began to contemplate just leaving and buying new clothes. She looked at Beck, he seemed on edge. Like the suitcase was the most important thing in the world to him.

She pulled him into a hug, leaning her head on his shoulder. "It's only clothes, we can get more, and this is like the best city for shopping in America…" Tori watched his bite his lip, Adam's apple moving up and down nervously.

"Yeah," he agreed, but sounded unsure, "I'm gunna go to the service desk and ask about it." Tori nodded and watched him go, he looked like himself but, without the confident swagger.

"I need that case, it has something really, really important in it" Beck pleaded with the Airport staff,

The woman behind the desk wore square glasses, and heavy green eye shadow, her light brown hair was tucked back by a green bow and small green balls hung from her ears.

She raised an un-shaped eyebrow to him, "And what is that exactly?" Beck shot a look at Tori, she had her arms wrapped around herself, standing slightly slouched, head following the carousel. The woman behind the desk followed his gaze.

He turned back to her, "It's a ring" she gasped, then smiled. "How about I call up the luggage movers for you?" Beck nodded with a shy smile, she fingered the buttons of a phone with green fingernails and lifted the handset.

She was on the phone for a few minutes, muttering the occasional "uh huh" or "kay" before putting down the phone and turning her attention to the handsome young man in front of her. "Steve said there was one case that was stuck in the luggage compartment of the plane, they just got it free and it should circulate in a minute. You better hope it's yours" Beck thanked her and went back to Tori, putting an arm around her waist.

"What she say?" Tori asked sleepily. He rubbed his arm up and down her skin, the airport was cool, sending a chill rippling through him. "She said there is one more bag to come, let's just hope we recognise it."

Andre walked up to them, tapping Beck on the shoulder, "Come on, man. Where's your bag? We got a cab and everything outside waitin'." Beck ignored him, he saw a sliver suitcase with a black zip push through the fringed area at the start of the carousel. He launched over to it and pulled it off of the rubber luggage road, "Got it!" he announced to Tori and Andre, he sent a smile over to the woman behind the desk, she winked at him when Tori wasn't looking.

The three of them finally made their way out of the airport, true to Andre's word there was a famous yellow cab waiting outside, an impatient driver sat in the front, tapping his fingers on the dashboard.

Tori and Beck joined Jade and Andre inside, Cat and Robbie had gone ahead to the hotel. "Finally" the driver muttered, voicing a strong New Jersey accent. The cab started to drive, informed that the hotel was a 40 minute drive.

Tori sat back, cuddling up with Beck, watching as the New York scenery flashed by. Bright lights and fast cars. Bars and restaurants. Sky scrapers and apartment blocks. The stars in the sky were barely visible outshone by the neon signs and streetlights.

"Ah, room 314" beck said as they stopped in front of the white door, with its shiny gold numbers. He stuck the key-card into its slot and it beeped open. They left the cream coloured hall and went into the room, Beck switched on the lights and Tori squealed in delight.

She ran and dived on the huge bed, with its gold embroidered quilt and mountain of cushions. She looked up from the sheets, her eyes met the famous New York skyline, lighting up the black night sky. She crawled off of the bed and walked over to where Beck was stood, just in front of the windows, floor to ceiling glass; all that stood between them and the Big Apple.

He hugged her, kissing her cheek, "You like it?" she nodded, smiling too much to talk. They stood together, gaping at it. Tori let out an involuntary yawn, Beck went to open the case and got out her pyjamas. Tori watched him, "These aren't my clothes?" He folded the items up on the bed, "I know your mom bought them for you." Tori dropped her arms to her sides, her mouth made an 'o'.

"My mom knew about this?" she directed a thumb at the scenery through the window. Beck nodded, she tilted her head to the side. "Am I the only one who didn't know about this?" Beck nodded again.

She ran over to him and play-punched his arm, then kissed him. "Thank you" she said, nestling her head into the join of his neck and shoulder. Beck kissed her head, "It's okay, you do these things when you love someone." Tori hugged him tighter.

Beck grabbed their pyjamas off of the bed and handed them to her and directed Tori to the bathroom, saying "Go get changed, you're exhausted." Beck took off his clothes, just leaving his boxers and put on his pyjama bottoms. He heard running water in the bathroom, it then stopped abruptly, then started again, and stopped.

He went into the bathroom where Tori was leaning over the sink, playing with the tap. "Tor, what are you-" "Shh", she interrupted him, "watch." She faced the tap again, playfully putting her hand near, causing it to start and then pulling it away, causing it to stop.

Beck grabbed the toothbrushes and put paste on them. He kept one and put the other in Tori's hand, he took her by the wrist and put the brush under the tap, showering it with water and then doing the same with his. "Now brush" he instructed, Tori did so grudgingly. She was sure to butt him out of the way when she needed to spit, he retaliated by pushing her back when he also needed to spit.

Eventually they finished, dropping the brushes back into their glass pot and stared into each other's eyes. Beck leaned in to kiss Tori but she stopped him, instead whispering, "race you to the bed."

They ran off, Tori got close first, Beck close behind. She dived on as Beck tackled her down, rolling them over so Tori was on top. "I win" she said with a giggle, Beck rolled them over again, "No, I did" he stated, followed by his best 'girl giggle'.

Tori yawned "fine" and climbed under the covers, throwing each cushion behind her, some bounced off of the window. Beck laughed as a small round gold cushion hit the empire state building and then the floor. He turned off the lights with the remote control on the bedside table. He climbed in next to Tori and wrapped an arm around her, "Night, Tori" he whispered.

He gazed at the view through heavy eyelids, the bright lights illuminated Tori's face, her curved eyelashes, perfect cheekbones, pouted lips and closed eyes. _New York isn't the most breathtaking thing here,_ he thought.

**So they have reached New York, does Beck have any more surprises up his sleeve? Tell me what you think:) **

**-Dom**


	15. Chapter 15

Tori pressed the ground floor button of the elevator, and the metal doors closed. Beck hugged Tori as the floor began to drop, she smiled as she leaned into him. "I had a great sleep last night" she said. Beck stroked her long brown hair, the soft strands straightening out between his fingers.

"Me too" he said, the thick doors opened, revealing the stylish lobby. They stepped out made their way to the dining room, the heels of Tori's boots clicked on the hard floor.

They went through a double door into the dining room; a vast room filled with tables and gold chairs, the cream walls were adorned with paintings in gold frames, the tables were draped with shiny table cloths and large gold vases were placed in the centres.

Beck and Tori walked to the table their friends were sat at, Jade looked up from her coffee, simply raising an eyebrow. Andre waved and put his arm around the back of Jade's chair. Cat jumped up from her seat and skipped over to them, ignoring Beck she grabbed Tori's left hand and peered at it before shooting Beck a confused glance.

She led Tori to the seat next to her own and started talking at her, "Did you see the taps?" Tori nodded, "Why is there a b on your hand?" Robbie flew up from his seat in shock, "A bee? Where? I hate bees?"

Andre shifted in his seat, "Well some of us wouldn't have had the experiences to get an opinion" he mumbled.

Tori gave Robbie a small smile, "Not a real bee, Robbie. The letter 'B'" he sat back down and tilted his head, "Why do you have a b?" Tori shot a look at a Beck as he sat next to her, putting an arm around her waist. "It's a b for Beck" Tori responded.

Their friends nodded in acceptance, Beck laid his left hand on the table and spread his fingers. "I got a T" he smiled. Their friends "aww'd" and Cat giggled, nudging Robbie in the ribs, he shook his head.

Jade stood abruptly from her chair, and strode off to the buffet area. Andre watched after her as everyone else shrugged.

At the end of breakfast they handed in their room keys at the front desk and walked out onto the street. "Well, we best get a move on, the next ferry to Staten Island is at 12:30" Beck said to his friends, Tori hailed a cab for the two of them while their friends got in another.

"Where are we going'?" the driver asked, Tori leaned forward and replied, "Whitehall Terminal, please." The driver nodded and the car started. They drove through the wide New York streets, Tori gazed out of the window like she had the night before, and in daylight it was even better.

They reached the terminal and Beck paid the driver. Their friends pulled u behind them, Jade climbed out first yelling "I hate New York" they all gave her a shocked look, she crossed her arms over her chest.

"That driver had his hand on my knee!" the rest of the gang ignored her and went inside, Beck got their Ferry tickets and they waited for it to arrive. Tori sat in one of the waiting room chairs, Beck sat next to her, taking hold of her hand.

"I'm so excited," She said through a wide smile, "I came here with my family when I was ten but, Trina started being really annoying so they wouldn't let her on the ferry." Beck chuckled, Tori was so used to missing out because her sister.

Andre came over and sat on the arm rest between them, he held up a camcorder and pointed it at Tori "Okay, Tor, tell the people how much fun you're having" he told her.

Tori smiled at the camera "Hey…people." She started, "I'm having an awesome time in NY with my awesome BF" she finished with a wave and rolled her eyes. Andre got up and jogged over to interview Cat.

"So I'm your awesome BF, huh?" Beck asked with a smirk, Tori play-punched him in the arm. "Sure, as long as I'm your awesome GF" she laughed, Beck gave her a smile in return. Something in the back of his mind nagged him, I don't want her to be my girlfriend_, I want to put that ring on her finger and call her something else. Something better._

His thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of the ferry, right on time. Tori pulled Beck to the queue to get on, her heart fluttered with excitement as she saw the orange boat emerge.

Once on the ferry, Tori went straight to the front, leading all her friends with her. She stood at the railing, the warm summer wind blew through her hair.

Beck watched her stand there, holding on tight, so beautifully happy. He stood behind her and put his arms around her waist. She looked over at him, smiling widely as she said "Well, isn't this very Titanic." Beck laughed, "Okay, Kate Winslet."

They suddenly became aware of the camera pointed at them, they turned to see Andre with his camcorder poised. "Don't stop, it's cute." Andre told them, Beck leaned in to kiss Tori, she kissed him back and Andre "aww'd" before moving to film the upcoming Statue of Liberty.

The couple stopped kissing and watched in awe as the ferry got closer to bug, green lady. "Wow" Tori breathed, Beck leaned on the railing next to her. He watched Tori's eyes sparkle, the afternoon sunlight radiated onto her skin, making it glow.

The gang were walking around Central Park, Beck and Tori sat down on a bench as Jade and Andre went to see the 'Imagine' mosaic. In the distance Andre took his phone out of his pocket and put it against his ear, after a few minutes he replaced it and started to jump up and down.

Tori and Beck watched on in wonder as he ran up to Jade and kissed her. Their jaws dropped. Andre came running up to them "I GOT IT! I GOT IT!" they stood up to level with him.

"Firstly, calm down. You sound like your grandma" Beck told him. Andre took a deep breath and looked at his friends, "What did you get?" Tori asked him, now he was more like his normal calm self.

"I got it," he said, "I got the record contract with Atlantic Records!" Tori screamed and hugged her friend, Beck hugged both of them. "Congrats, man" he said.

Jade appeared behind the three of them, she had her arms crossed and was wearing a frown.

**Heeeeey, What did you think? Please review, it means a lot to hear what you think :)**

**-Dom**


	16. Chapter 16

Jade uncrossed her arms, linking one through one of Andre's and telling him "We better go tell Cat and Robbie." Beck and Tori watched them leave before exchanging muddled glances, with a shrug they sat back down.

Beck put his arm around her again as she nuzzled up to him. "You know what we should do?" Tori asked him, he shook his head. "We should go out for karaoke to celebrate."

"Okay, sounds fun" he agreed. Beck pulled Tori in closer to him, "Do you know anywhere?" Tori nodded.

"I saw one about two blocks down from our hotel." Tori pulled out her phone, resting her head on Beck's shoulder again she opened the camera app, "Smile" she told him. He did so and she took the picture, "I love it" she said, uploading it to the Slap.

'Tori Vega: Loving New York with my Beck! Mood: Big-Apple-y'

She began to play with the zip on Beck's jacket. Pulling it up and down repeatedly until he held her hand still to stop her.

"Tori, don't you dare move that zipper again" Beck warned, Tori gave him a sly smile.

"Or what?" she asked, Beck tilted his head, thinking of a punishment. Before he could answer Tori pulled the zipper right to the top of the zip, Beck reached out for her but she jumped up from the bench.

"Can't catch me" Tori giggled, as Beck leaped from his seat and put his arms out for her. She moved again, causing him to nearly fall to the ground. Tori laughed again as she ran, through crowds of people, dodging some and looping around others.

Beck ran after her, nearly catching up when he crashed into a couple. The man and woman raised their arms in question. "Sorry, sorry. I'm so sorry" Beck apologised before running after Tori again.

Before they knew it they had been running for ten minutes, a game of cat and mouse had become a race; the finish line unknown.

Tori doubled over, out of breath and out of fight. Beck got level with her and bent down into the same position. "Wanna stop…running…now?" he asked her, taking breaths between words. She looked over at him, the faintest layer of sweat forming on his brow.

"Yeah" she said as she stood up properly again, Beck pulled her into his arms half romantically and half using her to hold himself up.

They started walking back to entrance where they'd left Cat and Robbie, they were now stood with Jade and Andre, who had their arms around each other. Tori and Beck joined them, "Hey guys, this looks very cosy," Tori commented with a smile, Jade flinched slightly at her words.

"Tori had a great idea, to celebrate Andre's news" Beck said, Cat looked around with her usual confused look.

"Oh, so we're celebrating him and Jade?" Jade shot her a petrifying look, causing Cat to portray a deer-in-headlights. Andre just looked at Tori and Beck with a blush threatening his cheeks. Beck continued, "No, Cat. To celebrate his record deal, we were gonna go to karaoke" their friends nodded in agreement. They began to walk back to their hotel, deciding to get food on the way.

Tori and Beck were the last back to the hotel; they had been past the karaoke bar to check it out. They went into their room, the glamour and maturity of it all still overwhelmed Tori. The breath-taking view of the city, combined with the luxury décor.

Tori pulled her purple body-con dress out of the wardrobe and put it on, Beck kept on his dark jeans but paired them with a shirt and waistcoat. Tori went into the bathroom to put on her make up, the came back out the door when done. She was greeted by the sight of Beck looking at himself in the full-length mirror. He ran a comb through his hair and checked himself out form the side. From the corner of his eye he spotted Tori watching him, she wore a look of shock and held back a laugh.

He jumped from his position and dropped the comb slyly into his pocket. Tori jumped up and down, her long hair trailing behind her "I knew it! I knew it! I knew it didn't just happen like that!" Beck tried to play it off, pretend that hadn't just happened.

Tori ran around the room with a big smile, chanting "Beck loves his hair, Beck loves his hair, Beck loves his hair" He ran behind her and grabbed Tori by the waist. "Okay, okay, I love my hair" she smiled and kissed him on the check. "I knew it" she said.

Beck pulled her closer to him, almost whispering as he said "but I love you more." Tori giggled, she pulled away saying "I need shoes." Beck sat down on the bed and pulled on his boots, he then watched Tori put hers on; pulling them up to her thighs and then zipping them all the way. He gazed in awe that this beautiful girl was all his.

After they were both ready they left the room and met their friends by the elevators, Jade wore a knee length black dress with long sleeves and Cat had a short, pink and fluffy dress that swayed when she moved. All the girls wore heels, making them tower over Andre.

Robbie leaned against the wall with his hands in his pocket, Beck realised that he hadn't seen Rex in a while, but decided not to mention it. Once they were out of the hotel, the six of them walked to the karaoke bar. The sign outside said 'Pulse Karaoke', the inside was modern and cool; white tables and chairs, sleek bar with blue lighting.

People stood around in small groups, most were in their 20's Tori guessed. A man sat on a stool on the low stage, playing a guitar and singing a song Tori recognized.

"'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low

Only miss the sun when it starts to snow

Only know you love her when you let her go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low

Only hate the road when you're missin' home

Only know you love her when you let her go

And you let her go" he sang into the mic, the audience clapped and he got off the stage. Returning to some people of similar age, they all dressed in the kind of cool New York clothes Tori had expected, they were obviously successful.

The friend got their drinks and took two tables in the back corner. Someone new took to the mic, a woman this time. She wore a flowing green dress and flowers in her hair. She started to sing a song that Beck didn't know, she was pretty and her voice but okay but he couldn't help thinking that she had nothing on Tori.

"She'll lie and steal, and cheat, and beg you from her knees

Make you think she means it this time

She'll tear a hole in you, the one you can't repair

But I still love her, I don't really care

When we were young, oh, oh, we did enough

When it got cold, ooh, ooh, we bundled up

I can't be told, ah, ah, it can't be done

It's better to feel pain, than nothing at all

The opposite of love's indifference

So pay attention now, I'm standing on your porch screaming out

And I won't leave until you come downstairs"

The girl kept singing but Beck paid no more attention, instead focusing on the brown haired beauty in front of him, his eyes watched her as his mind thought to the little gold and red ring, with the little message only she would understand.

**So what do you think? Sorry for not updating yesterday, I didn't feel very well but your awesome reviews made me a bit better! Thank you! The photo Tori and Beck took is the one i have put as the cover photo:) The songs in this are 'Let Her Go' by Passenger and 'Stubborn Love' by The Lumineers, I love both these songs but, I don't own them, nor do I own Victorious. :( anyway, please keep reading and keep reviewing!**

**-Dom**


	17. Chapter 17

Tori got up on the stage, she received a few odd looks from the people she assumed were regulars. The backing music started to play and she opened her mouth to sing, keeping her eyes set on Beck.

"I'm walking fast through the traffic lights

Busy streets and busy lives

And all we know

Is touch and go

We are alone with our changing minds

We fall in love 'til it hurts or bleeds or fades in time

And I never (never) saw you coming

And I'll never (never) be the same

You come around and the armor falls

Pierce the room like a cannon boom

Now all we know is don't let go

We are alone, just you and me

Up in your room and our slates are clean

Just twin fire signs

Four blue eyes

So you were never a saint

And I loved in shades of wrong

We learn to live with the pain

Mosaic broken hearts

But this love is brave and wild

And I never (never) Oh oh, oh oh oh-oh-oh-ooh saw you coming

And I'll never (never) be the same

This is a state of grace

This is the worthwhile fight

Love is a ruthless game

Unless you play it good and right

These are the hands of fate

You're my Achilles heel

This is the golden age of something good and right and real

And I never (never) saw you coming

And I'll never be the same

And I never (never) Oh oh, oh oh oh-oh-oh-ooh saw you coming

And I'll never be the same

This is a state of grace

This is the worthwhile fight

Love is a ruthless game

Unless you play it good and right"

The club erupted with applause, more animated now than it had been all evening. Tori stepped off of the stage and returned to her friends, Beck planted a soft kiss on her cheek as she sat down. "You were great, babe." He told her, Tori smiled in response, the thrill of performing still running through her veins.

"So Andre, what did the record producers say to you?" Tori asked, the boy she directed it at looked up from his cocktail. "Well," he started, "they told me that there were representatives at a showcase we did at school a couple months ago and they wanted to sign me. Said they got it narrowed down to a few and chose me, don't know who those others guys were but, I ain't complainin'"

Tori smiled, in the back of her mind she could help wondering if she had been on that shortlist, if they had considered her. She was happy for Andre, but what if it had been her? She could have kick-started her before even going to college.

One of the waiters started to walk over to the gang; he wore black trousers and a black bow tie with a white button down shirt. His shoes were polished to a high shine and clicked on the hard, white floor. He carried a white tray with a tall cocktail on it. The man stopped next to Tori's seat and placed the drink in front of her. She looked up at him in confusion, he simply told her "From the man over there" and gestured at a twenty-something guy with short blonde hair and a leather jacket, his bright blue eyes shone form the other side of the bar.

Tori awkwardly looked around the elegant glass in front of her, she had no idea what was in it. Beck wrapped a protective arm around her and pulled her close. Tori put a hand on his neck and in the distance, the blonde man turned away.

"Does anyone else want to sing?" Beck asked, taking a sip of his beer. The white, fluffy head coated his top lip but he licked it away self-consciously. Tori fiddled with the straw in her drink, stirring the ice and displacing the small, blue and white umbrella.

Cat jumped around in her seat, "I wanna sing, I wanna sing!" she exclaimed, then as she looked around the room she became somewhat shy. "Go on then, Cat." Jade said, putting down her empty shot glass.

Cat pouted and switched into puppy-dog mode, "Will you song with me?" Jade was not unable to resist Cat's puppy eyes but, she crumbled, "okay," Cat jumped up and stood next to Jade's chair, Jade stood up, flicking her black curls off her shoulder. "What are we singing?" she asked Cat, who in turn stood on her tiptoes to whisper in Jade's ear and giggle.

The two of them took to the stage and keyed in their song choice to the small screen by the speakers. Cat took a spare mic from the back and the music started to play, Jade sang first.

"Puttin' my defences up

'Cause I don't wanna fall in love

If I ever did that

I think I'd have a heart attack

Never put my love out on the line

Never said yes to the right guy

Never had trouble getting what I want

But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough

When I don't care

I can play 'em like a Ken doll

Won't wash my hair

Then make 'em bounce like a basketball"

Cat took her turn, she lit up the room with her dress and her hair but, mostly with her voice and smile.

"But you make me wanna act like a girl

Paint my nails and wear high heels

Yea you, make me so nervous

That I just can't hold your hand"

Jade joined Cat, they sang together in perfect harmony.

"You make me glow, but I cover up

Won't let it show, so I'm

Puttin' my defences up

Cause I don't wanna fall in love

If I ever did that

I think I'd have a heart attack

I think I'd have a heart attack

I think I'd have a heart attack"

Jade sang on her own again

"Never break a sweat for the other guys

When you come around, I get paralyzed

And everytime I try to be myself

It comes out wrong like a cry for help

It's just not fair

Pain's more trouble than love is worth

I gasp for air

It feels so good, but you know it hurts"

And then Cat

"But you make me wanna act like a girl

Paint my nails and wear perfume

For you, make me so nervous

That I just can't hold your hand"

Jade joined her once more and they sang the rest of the song together, Jade shot glances at Andre repeatedly, he had a permanent smile plastered on his face.

"You make me glow, but I cover up

Won't let it show, so I'm

Puttin' my defences up

Cause I don't wanna fall in love

If I ever did that

I think I'd have a heart attack

The feelings got lost in my lungs

They're burning, I'd rather be numb

And there's no one else to blame

So scared I take off and I run

I'm flying too close to the sun

And I burst into flames

You make me glow, but I cover up

Won't let it show, so I'm

Puttin' my defences up

'Cause I don't wanna fall in love

If I ever did that

I think I'd have a heart attack

I think I'd have a heart attack

I think I'd have a heart attack"

The audience clapped again, Beck noted that it had been louder for Tori, or maybe he was just biased.

**Here you go, maybe not the best but I'm rushing, sorry! Please review:)**

**-Dom**


	18. Chapter 18

_"Do you, Victoria Vega, take Beckett Oliver to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Tori smiled from behind her white veil, "I do" she looked over at Beck and he smiled too. The priest continued, "And you do, Beckett Oliver, take Victoria Vega to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Beck had never been so sure of an answer before. "I do."_

_"I now pronounce you Man and wife, you may kiss your bride" Beck turned to face Tori, he lifted the veil off of her face to reveal her perfect face, they leaned in and kissed. The first of many as a married couple, Beck thought. _

Beck laid in the bed he was sharing with Tori and stared through the dark at the ceiling. He listened to the soft breathing of Tori's slumbering body and thought about his dream; the smile on Tori's face, the way the white of the dress contrasted her tanned skin, the ring on her finger. Red and gold. The same ring that sat poised in a small velvet box in his jacket, just waiting for its moment to shine. Tori, as far as he knew, was totally clueless. He looked at her sleeping frame, her head on the pillow. Beck wondered if she wanted it too, if she saw the future in them that he did.

_What if she says no?_ he asked himself, _what will I do then? _He laid in his said so he was facing her as he whispered, "Please say yes, Tori."

"Oh my god, look at the view" Tori stood in front of the large windows, the realtor stayed in the corner of the room, a clipboard hugged closely to his chest. He nodded, "Yes, I-I thought you would like the view, Miss er-Vega." He was a short man with neatly cropped hair and a scrawny frame. He wore narrow, square glasses and a navy suit.

"Can we see the bedroom?" Beck asked, taking Tori's hand. The man nodded and led them through an archway into a wide hall, one wall was lined with three doors and there was one on the opposite side. The realtor stood by and opened the lone door, "This is the master bedroom."

Tori and Beck went into the room, it opened into a large and light bedroom with big windows on one wall and two doors on another. Tori went opened the first of the doors, "ooh, bathroom" and closed it again, she then opened the next one. "AAAAAAHHH!"

Beck ran from the windows to where Tori stood, _what could possibly be making her scream? He thought. _There was nothing scary in there, Tori looked into the room with its rails and shoe racks, floor to ceiling to mirrors and chaise lounge. She gasped at the sight, suddenly very jealous that Beck could be living here for college.

"Beck! You could have a walk in closet that's bigger than mine!" Beck laughed, and looked around the room, Tori's eyes sparkled with the idea of filling the room with clothes.

Beck glanced over at the realtor, once again stood quietly in a corner. He walked up to him and asked if he could speak to Tori alone, the realtor nodded and left. Beck went back to the closet where Tori was fixing her hair in the mirror. "Hey, Tor, can we talk?" Tori gave him a worried look and tucked her hair behind her ear, before joining him on the beige chaise lounge.

Beck put his arm around her, pulling her into him. "So what do you wanna talk about?" Tori asked, facing him.

Beck chose his words carefully, "Do you like this apartment?" Tori nodded, unsure of why he was asking. "Would you want to live here?" Tori paused, "If I could afford it I would" she smiled. Beck smiled back, wider than ever.

"I was thinking of buying it, with my Granddad's money and I might be kind lonely here…" Tori's eyes widened as she started to smile.

"You mean…?" Beck nodded and Tori threw her arms around his neck, placing small kisses down his cheek until she found his lips. He pulled away and said "So I can ask Trina to move in with me then?" Tori shut him up by kissing him again.

The two of them left the closet, hand in hand, and met the realtor in the open plan kitchen. "We'll take it" Beck told him, the man looked shocked and leapt and from his seat, pouring paperwork onto the counter of the breakfast bar and mumbling through the places where Beck needed to sign. He filed everything in and breathed a sigh of relief, _find place to live for college, check._

He looked over at Tori, she gazing around the kitchen, she felt the flutter of excitement that she had gotten used to with Beck. Beck made her feel like no one ever had before, she had never seen a future like this with anyone before. With Beck she pictured their wedding day, their house, their kids. She lost herself in imagining the meals they will cook in this kitchen, eat at a table just over there, watching the TV that will be over there, and she didn't let herself get to the bedroom…

"So you're getting an apartment together!?" Andre exclaimed, he paced around his hotel room as Tori sat in his couch. "Yeah, Beck's buying it with the money his Grandfather left and he asked me to live with him…"

Andre's face broke into a giant smile, he hugged Tori, telling her "That's amazing baby girl, now go tell Cat before she explodes!" Tori knew he wasn't exaggerating, Cat got really frustrated when people didn't tell her things.

Tori left Andre's room and went next door to Cat's room, she lifted her hand to knock when the door flew open. Her little red-headed friend threw her arms around Tori. "Tell me, tell me, tell me." Cat squealed as Tori entered into the room, they had been at the hotel for 5 days, and Cat's room looked as though she had lived in it for years. Everything, everywhere was pink and fluffy or glittery.

Cat pulled Tori to her bed and sat down next to her, staring the brown haired girl down. For a sweet girl, Cat was an expert at intimidation.

"Well, Cat, I'm gonna be living with Beck." Cat tilted her head to the side, portraying a confused puppy. "In his RV? Cause what if you get stuck in there again?"

Tori smiled at her friend, "No, Cat. In an apartment, here in New York." Cat's eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"How are you going to get the RV into an apartment?" Tori shook her head, "We're not, Cat, the RV will stay where it is and we will live in the apartment." Cat nodded, "So who's going to live in the RV?" Tori shook her head again, _why is this always so hard?_ She asked herself

**Hey again fellow fanfictioners! What do you think? Please review, it makes my day! the song that Tori sang in the last chapter was 'State of Grace' by Taylor Swift and Jade and Cat sang 'Heart Attack' by Demi Lovato, I don't own the songs or Victorious, unfortunately:(**

**-Dom**


	19. Chapter 19

Tori looked around the empty hotel room, she listened out for sounds of Beck but, none came. His phone rested on his bedside table and his jacket was hung on the back of the door. "He can't have gone far," Tori said to herself and the empty room. Tori tiptoed around the bed and into the bathroom, and she got into the shower.

Across the hall, Beck sat on the couch in Andre's room, his friends around him. Everyone except Tori but, Tori couldn't be involved, that would ruin everything.

"So you got me up early in the morning because you want to give Tori a stupid ri-" Beck put his hand over Jade's mouth. She looked at him in question, and he whispered "She might hear." Jade rolled her eyes and bit at the inside of his hand, Beck snapped it away as she smiled.

Andre gave Jade a glare and looked up at his best friend, "So, Beck, you want us to do what?" Beck sat back down and explained his plan to his friends.

"Cat and Jade, you are going to go shopping with Tori," the redheaded nodded as Jade rolled her eyes again. "Andre, you are going to help me practice and choose an outfit," Andre nodded, his job was easy.

"What about me?" Robbie asked, putting his hand in the air. Beck quickly realised the flaw in his plan, "You, Rob, are… going to, um," _think, Oliver think! All those improve classes and when it really counts you have nothing!_ "You are going to be in charge of keeping all this secret." Robbie nodded.

"I can do it!" He said before saluting and returning to the room he shared with Cat. The rest of the friends shrugged, Jade got up to go back to her room and Cat followed Robbie.

Andre opened his closet and started to look for today's ensemble as Beck tried to sneak back into his room. He heard the shower on and knew Tori wouldn't be able to hear him as he slipped the roses he had bought early this morning into the glass vase on the bedside table, replacing the fake flowers that had been there before.

The shower shut off and Tori emerged from the bathroom wrapped in a towel, her wet hair slick back behind her. Steam poured form the open door and Tori left delicate wet footprints in a trail behind her.

"Hey, where've you been?" she asked, running her fingers through her hair. Beck gestured to the flower he bought with his hand and said, "Went to get my girl some flowers of course." Tori smiled and Beck kissed her softly.

"Aww, aren't you adorable" Beck shrugged and said, "I try." Tori walked to their closet and pulled out some clothes, holding each against her in the mirror and peering at her reflection.

"What are we doing today?" she asked, holding up a short red sundress. "You are going shopping with Cat" he made his voice quieter as he said "And Jade" Tori glared at him, Beck wore a suspicious smile.

"Kay" Tori replied, closing the doors of the closet and going back into the bathroom to get dressed. Beck watched the door close and thanked his plan for keeping him and Tori separate until the evening, otherwise he would tell her.

The six separated outside the Hotel lobby, Beck kissed Tori goodbye as she left for the shopping trip with Cat and Jade. "So what are we going shopping for exactly?" Tori asked, Cat and Jade shared desperate expressions before turning to Tori. "I want a new pair of scissors" Jade said and Cat just smiled.

They walked together down the streets and blocks until they reached 5th Avenue, Tori gasped as all her materialistic dreams came true. the three of them went into the store with the word 'Chanel' above the door, Tori rushed at the perfume display and Cat made her way to the jewellery.

Jade stood in the doorway, feeling very out of place. Her world didn't have room for expensive jewellery and smelly liquid in a bottle that cost her month's wage. He parents worked hard for what they earn and still only bought bare essentials. They saved every leftover penny and frowned upon people who shopped in stores like this.

Jade had given up on fitting in and realised that black clothes didn't necessarily need to have a popular label or come in a bag with its size and colour written on. Her secret part time job down at a fast food chain allowed her enough money to have a phone like her friends and a new outfit occasionally. Her behaviour meant that people mistook her for a spoiled brat and put her attitude down to lots of money. Not even Beck knew the real her, even after three years she couldn't let him in but, Andre knew. He found out on his own, and she found out that he was exactly the same.

She didn't care about years of missing out on trends if she had the opportunity to go to college. Her parent's saving gave her that and she was grateful.

But right now she was actress, and a damn good one too. Jade strolled over to the makeup counter and peered at things like she knew better than get that shade or buy from that range. She browsed clothes like she couldn't find her size or the right shoes to go with that dress. She played the part her friends knew well, she played the part she had played all her life.

Tori stepped out from behind the dressing room curtain, Cat jumped with excitement at the sight. "Tori! that one's amazing!" she squealed with the same response she had every time.

Tori looked at herself in the mirror, the dress did look good. It was floor length and pale purple, strapless with a detailed bodice and a flowing skirt. It fit like a glove and in it she felt beautiful.

"Do you think Beck will like it?" Cat nodded and Tori smiled, brightening her face and making her glow. She rushed back into the dressing room so she could check the price tag slyly.

"Wow." She breathed, the dress cost a lot and she wasn't even sure why she needed it, her friends were being very secretive, Beck especially.

Beck finished his song and sat back on the bed, Andre clapped and stood up to pat him on the shoulder. "That was great, man" he told him. Beck breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at his best friend. Andre took a seat next to him and aced Beck.

"So, really important night tonight, huh?" Beck laughed, and nodded. "To put it lightly" he replied. Andre smiled again, "It will all go fine" he said, rolling his eyes at Beck's worry.

Beck stood up from the bed and put down his guitar, he began to pace the area in front of it. "I'm just so worried, what if she thinks it's too much or turns me down?" Andre had never his best friend so scared; he was usually the calm one, the cool one. It was usually Tori who freaked out like this, but she was completely oblivious to everything going on tonight.

Beck ran his fingers through his hair, and Tori pushed her hair behind her ear. They both faced decisions: one could cost a few month's wage and allowance, the other could cost an entire relationship and future.

* * *

**Sorry it has been a few days but, this chapter and the next are the most important and the ones you've all been waiting for... please review:)**

**-Dom **


	20. Chapter 20

Beck stood in front of the mirror, peering at his smart suit and combed hair. His had felt the small bulge in his jacket pocket, he pulled out the small box. The lid flicked open to reveal the ring. Small, gold with a single red ruby. He traced the tip of his finger over the engraved letters and smiled to himself. He heard the door of the hotel room open and shoved the box back into his pocket. "You ready man?" Andre asked, Beck nodded and followed his friend out of the door.

Their girlfriends stood out in the hall, Tori stood in a light purple dress, Cat wore a short red and pink dress with ruffles and Jade dressed in a black leather mini skirt and white blouse. All three were beautiful but Beck couldn't take his eyes off of the tan skin, brown haired beauty he could call his.

The girls smiled at Andre and Beck, Robbie came out of his and Cat's room. "Hey." Tori walked over to Beck and put her arms around him, kissing him on the cheek. He put his arms around her waist and puller her closer, "Hey." He whispered.

Andre coughed loudly next to the couple, Tori shot him a look before drawing away from Beck. The six of them went into the elevator, Robbie pressed the button for the lobby and they stood in a comfortable silence as they dropped down the floors.

The elevator stopped on the 2nd floor and a short woman with a little girl came in. The girl had short blonde hair in pigtails, and bright blue eyes. She looked up at Beck and smiled, he smiled back. She pulled on his sleeve, "Hi, I'm Lisa" Beck knelt down to be level with her and put out his hand. "Hi, Lisa, I'm Beck" she little shook his hand and giggled.

Tori watched Beck with the little girl and couldn't help but smile, she knew one day he would be a great dad. Lisa peeked around Beck's shoulder at Tori and whispered, "Is that your girlfriend?" Beck nodded and she said "she's pretty." Beck smiled widely as he replied, "I know."

The elevator dinged as it reached the lobby, the girl's mom took her hand and they left the elevator together, Lisa turned around to wave at Beck. Tori hooked her arm through Beck's and smiled, "she's adorable. Tori told him, watching the two leave the hotel.

Beck led her to the front desk to hand in the keys and agreed. "Is it here?" he asked the concierge, who nodded and pointed out the door. "Is what he-" Tori turned to ask but stopped when she saw the sleek black limo outside the hotel.

Andre, Cat and Jade turned to Beck while Tori stood covering her mouth in shock. Beck put his arm around her waist and nodded towards the stretched car. Outside the hotel, the friends piled into the limousine whilst Robbie stood awkwardly next to it.

"Come on, Rob, what's goin' on?" Andre asked, Robbie shook his head of curls and got into the car with them. "What's up Robbie?" Tori asked him as he perched on the edge of the leather seat.

Robbie put his head in hands, "Dou're adll hered in dhe dus and I'm donna be in dondon" Tori looked around at the confused faces of her friends before leaning down to be level with Robbie. "Erm, what?"

Robbie lifted his head up and there were tears in his eyes, "You're all gonna be here in the US and I will be in London." The teens all nodded at his making sense, Tori put a hand on his shoulder and rubbed it reassuringly. "Well, I won't call you" Jade added and Beck rolled his eyes at her.

"Don't worry Robbie, we all have hones and wifi" Beck told him, Cat leaned over and put her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder. The limo came to a stop and Beck climbed out first. He gave Tori a hand getting out in her heels and everyone else followed.

The restaurant they stood in front of was called ABC Kitchen, Beck went through the door first with his arm around Tori. inside were white brick walls and an exposed beam roof, the space was filled with low white tables and chairs and bar. A wooden staircase curved around the bar, Beck gave his name to a waiter and was shown to round table with a chandelier hanging above it.

Everyone took their places at the table and gazed at the menu. Beck looked around at some of his friend's frowns. "Don't worry, dinner is on me." Tori smiled at Beck, "Oh I do love a gentleman." Beck winked at her and turned his attention to the menu, _ooh, pizza…he thought._

Robbie put down his menu to talk to everyone at the table, "Did you know that there is enough restaurants in New York City for you to eat out every night for 54 years and never go to the same place twice." His friends nodded and turned their attention back to the menu.

A waiter with a light brown hair came over to the table and they ordered their drinks. He stood close to Tori and took every opportunity to look over at Tori, Beck put a defensive arm around her chair.

Tori was walking back to the table from the bathroom, all areas of the room looked identical as she made her way through the maze of tables. She spotted a girl with long red hear and headed in her direction, that was one thing about Cat that she could rely on: standing out.

Tori sat down and took a sip from her drink, it didn't taste like the Cola that she had ordered, she looked around her friends at the table and saw five unfamiliar faces staring at her.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry" she said to people as her cheeks heated up. She stood abruptly from the chair and stepped away. "I'm so sorry, I will buy you another drink. I, I, um" Tori reversed until she found her friends, double, triple checking before sitting down.

Beck put his arm on her chair, "You okay? You look a little flustered" he told her as she covered her face with her hands. "I sat down at the wrong table," she said, resting her head on his shoulder, "it was so embarrassing."

Beck put the arm he had on her chair round her shoulders, "It's okay, everyone does stuff like that." Tori buried her red face in his neck and laughed, quietly at herself.

Beck kissed her on the head before standing up, Tori looked up at him in confusion. "Come on, we're going to the bar" he smiled and put out a hand to her, she took it. Standing up, Tori picked up her purse and took Beck's hand.

Outside the restaurant their friends stood waiting, Robbie had cheered up massively as was spinning Cat around in the air. Jade and Andre stood close but seemed awkward and uncomfortable when Tori and Beck arrived.

The six of them walked the few blocks to Pulse karaoke, the bar they had been to the other night and sat down at the same table they had before. Tori went to the bar to get everyone's drinks, the barman was probably in his mid-twenties, and he had shiny black hair styled in a quiff.

"Could I please have three beers, two Pina Colladas and one Martini." Tori showed him her ID and waited for them to be ready, Beck joined her at the bar to help carry the drinks back. The blonde man that they had seen the last time they were here started to make his way over, he stood next to Tori and rested his elbows on the bar.

He looked Tori up and down before leaning close to whisper, "Hey hot stuff" Tori scoffed and rolled her eyes, Beck stepped around her to stand between the two of them. The man put his hands up in protest, "Dude, you like it you shoulda out a ring on it" Beck took one of the trays of drinks and let Tori get a little way ahead of him before he told the guy, "That's the plan."

The blonde man widened his eyes and opened his mouth to speak but Beck ignored him, turning to walk back to the table. He put down the tray and his friends claimed their drinks. Andre motioned to the man Beck had just been talking to with his drink laden hand, "What did that guy want?" he asked. Beck looked at his over his shoulder and then faced his friend, "Nothin' just what he can't have."

The stage was free for the first time that night so Beck stood up to take his turn, Tori looked at him with a raised eyebrow, he leant down to kiss her on the cheek and nodded to Andre. Cat cuddled Robbie with a big smile and watched Beck climb onto the stage.

He sat down on a small wooden stool and picked up the guitar that the bar provided, he leaned into the microphone and received a whistle from somewhere in the audience. "Hi, I'm Beck and I want to dedicate this song to my girlfriend…"

* * *

**So, how annoyed are you that I cut it off here? :p the places they go in the story are real places so i have tried my best to describe them, Please review :D**

**-Dom**


	21. Chapter 21

Beck began to strum the guitar and leaned into the microphone, he looked at Tori across the room.

"A lovestruck Romeo sings the streets a serenade"

Tori started to smile wider than she thought she ever had, "It's our song!" she mouthed him and Beck nodded as he continued to sing.

"Laying everybody low with a lovesong that he made

Finds a streetlight steps out of the shade

Says something like you and me babe how about it?

Juliet says hey it's Romeo, you nearly gimme me a heart attack

He's underneath the window she's singing hey la my boyfriend's back

You shouldn't come around here singing up at people like that

Anyway what you gonna do about it?"

Tori and their friends stood up and got closer to the stage, Beck locked his eyes on Tori and kept them there.

"Juliet the dice were loaded from the start

And I bet and you exploded in my heart

And I forget I forget the movie song

When you gonna realise it was just that the time was wrong Juliet?

Come up on different streets they both were streets of shame

Both dirty both mean yes and the dream was just the same

And I dreamed your dream for you and now your dream is real

How can you look at me as if I was just another one of your deals?

When you can fall for chains of silver you can fall for chains of gold

You can fall for pretty strangers and the promises they hold

You promised me everything you promised me thick and thin yeah

Now you just say oh Romeo yeah you know I used to have a scene with him

Juliet when we made love you used to cry

You said I love you like the stars above, I'll love you till I die

And there's a place for us, you know the movie song

When you gonna realise it was just that the time was wrong Juliet?

I can't do the talk like they talk on tv

And I can't do a love song like the way it's meant to be

I can't do everything but I'd do anything for you

I can't do anything except be in love with you

And all I do is miss you and the way we used to be

All I do is keep the beat, the bad company

And all I do is kiss you through the bars of a rhyme

Juliet I'd do the stars with you any time

Juliet when we made love you used to cry

You said I love you like the stars above and I'll love you till I die

There's a place for us you know the movie song

When you gonna realise it was just that the time was wrong Juliet?"

Beck stood up from the stool and put down the guitar, he stopped looking at Tori to face the audience. "I dedicated this song to my girlfriend because it means a lot to us, it brought us together, well this and our crazy teacher." The audience laughed, "but I realised within weeks of us being together that I didn't want Tori to be my girlfriend."

Tori's mouth made an 'o' shape, she didn't see the sparkle of Beck's eyes or the expectant smiles of their friends.

"I wanted her to be my fiancé, and one day, my wife." Tori's eyes widened with shock, her hands flew to her mouth. Beck stepped down from the stage and began to sing again, getting closer to her with every line

"A lovestruck Romeo sings the streets a serenade

Laying everybody low with a lovesong that he made

Finds a convenient streetlight steps out of the shade"

Beck knelt down on one knee in front of Tori and looked up her, microphone in one hand a small box in the other. He popped the lid open and held it up to her.

"Says something like you and me babe how about it?"

Tori stared at him, in a stunned silence she looked at the box and the ring. The same ring she had seen in the shop that day, the ring a young man had bought and that she may see again one day. Tears pricked the backs of her eyes, as she nodded. Their friends gathered around them and the others in the bar craned to see.

The strangers watched on as the boy with the fluffy hair slipped a ring onto the hand of the long haired girl. Tori looked down at her newly ring-clad hand, it fit perfectly, stopping just over the middle of her 'B' tattoo. She wrapped her arms around Beck's neck and pulled him into a kiss. It was soft and slow, perfect in every way.

Beck picked Tori up by her waist and spun her around, her dress making waves in the air. Out the corner of his eye Beck saw a man with blonde hair leaving, but he didn't care, he had the rest of his life with the girl in his arms.

Tori sat in aeroplane seat and rested her head back, she held up her hand in front of her. It still hadn't hit her that Beck had proposed or that she's accepted, but like everything between them, it just felt right. It felt like the best decision she had ever made.

Beck slept in his seat, head on Tori's shoulder, she put her hand on his knee. "Guess I really wore you out last night, huh?" she whispered to him with a smile. A book stuck out of his carry on, under closer inspection she found that it was To Kill A Mockingbird.

Tori pulled it out and small envelope fell onto her lap, on the front 'Beckett' was scrawled in chaotic handwriting. She opened it up and found a letter,

_"To Beckett, or should I call you Beck now?_

_I know my time is approaching but, are some things I want you to know. I have never liked Jade, nor do I think she is the girl for you. Someone better is out there, someone perfect, and when you find her, treat her well. Take her somewhere she has always wanted to go, buy her dinner and buy her a ring. The perfect time will come and whether I'm here to see it or not doesn't matter, I know you will be happy._

_Promise me one thing, Beck, that you will read this book to your children and to their children, pass it down to them and tell them the story behind the book. Tell them about me. That is all I ask._

_All my love, your Grandfather."_

Tori put a hand to her mouth, Beck opened his eyes at the sound of her gasp. "Good reading?" he asked, Tori looked around in shock, "I am so sorry, Beck. I shouldn't have read it, I'm sorry." She handed him the letter and envelope, running her hands through her hair.

"It's okay," Beck said as he put an arm round her shoulder, "I was going to let you read it anyway. I think he would have been proud and he would have loved you, I know that for sure." Tori smiled and cuddled up to him; looking out of the plane window all she saw was their future.

* * *

**Okay guys, we have reached the end! THE END! i may write a sequel or another story when i stop being so busy! If you want one then review and let me know! It has been amazing, thank you for all the amazing reviews, favourites, follows! Everything, love you**

**-Dom**


End file.
